Beautiful Mess
by Ivory-Call
Summary: When Anastasia Miller and her sisters move to Forks after a car accident and their parents death,will the girls get over it with the help of the sexy wolf pack?or will fate have a different plan for the wolves?Dont own anything all Steph. Meyer's
1. First day

Anastasia Lynn Miller-green, black hair, lip pierced, Japanese symbol for love on shoulder(twin with lena ident)

Alicia Elizabeth Miller-green dirty blonde green studs in ears

Lena Renee miller-green, tongue piercing, black hair, butterfly on wrist(twin with ana ident)

Lilly Ann miller-green, brown hair.

Anastasia Lynn Miller her identical twin sister Lena Renee, her younger twin sisters Alicia Elizabeth, and Lilly Ann, move to Forks Washington after their mother and father died. Anastasia and Lena are responsible for the younger siblings.

Disclaimer- don't own anything, but the plot and my own characters listed above! :)

* * *

Chapter one: Anastasia's POV

I groaned and Climbed out of bed, it's 6:30, it's my sisters and I's first day of school. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower; I glanced at the clock 6:55. Crap.

"Lena, come on, it's time to get up!" I said walking into my twin sister's room, opening her curtains.

"I'm up!" She said getting out of bed and picking her clothes to wear.

I walked out of her room, and into my younger sister's shared room

"Alicia, Lilly, come on. It's time to get up!" I walked into their room and opened the curtains, they both groaned and sat up.

"Morning Ana" Alicia said getting out of bed

"Morning" "Lil come on"

"I'm up Ana, I'm up" She told me and got out of bed.

I nodded and walked down to the kitchen.

"Sis, what time does school start?" Lena said walking into the kitchen bouncing around in her grey skinny jeans, purple t-shirt, silver flats, and her hair curled slightly with a purple head band.

"7:45, So hurry up and eat" I told her smiling

"Alicia Lilly! Come on!" I yelled up the stairs

I walked back into our kitchen and grabbed 2 bowls the box of cereal milk and 2 spoons

My little sister's walked into the kitchen and sat down to pour cereal and milk into the bowl.

Alicia was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black and white sweater her green gauges in her ears and a pair of black heel boots. Lilly on the other hand was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, tennis shoes, Black t-shirt with geek squad written on it, and her brown hair down as always

"We're leaving in 10 minutes." I told them and went to get dressed

I walked up to my room and into my small closet, I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, and emerald green and grey cotton top, and my dark grey boots, I straightened my hair, did my make up and walked down stairs.

"Come on guys!" I yelled and grabbed my book bag and walked out to the car

My sisters walked out of the house and got into my Audi S5. My mom and dad bought me and Lena this car before the accident.

When we got to the school it was 7:10, we walked into the office and got our schedules.

We walked into the hallway and looked at each other's schedule. Since me and Lena are Juniors we had all of our classes together, Algebra, Study hall, British Literature, Lunch, Science, Study hall and History.

Alicia and Lilly were freshman and had all the same classes as well, History, English, Lunch, Geometry, Science study hall, and Spanish.

"Ok, so we will meet at the cafeteria doors for lunch, and here when school lets out ok?" I told my sisters

"Yes Ma'am" Alicia said jokingly

We laughed and walked to our classes when the bell wrang.

Algebra-

"Hello girls you must be new!" Our Algebra teacher said

We nodded and she said :

"Well my name is Mrs. Caryn, you will be sitting back by Ms. Cullen" and handed us our books

A brown haired chick raised her hand and waved at us

"Hello I'm Renesme Cullen, you are?" She said happily when we sat down

"I'm Anastasia Miller, This is my sister Lena" I told her

"Oh you two are twins! How cool!" She said

I nodded

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked me

"Sure" I told her and handed her my Schedule, she asked Lena, I told her they were the same

"We have the same classes!" She said happily

Lena smiled and started talking to her

She told us about her family and said we should meet them. She said that we would love her boyfriend and his friends! She is really nice, even though I can tell there is something off about this chick. Her eyes are darker than normal… Oh well whatever! Anyways when the teacher started talking we took our notes and walked to our study hall

Lunch

"Hey sis!" Alicia yelled running down the hall with Lilly running behind her.

"Hey!" Lena and I yelled back

"So, Let's go sit down!" Renesme said laughing

We all walked into the cafeteria, automatically we got weird stares, we saw a tan muscular kid sitting at a table by the other end, Renesme grabbed our hands and walked with us to him, When he saw Nessie he jumped up and scooped her into his arms!

"I missed you!" Nessie said

"I missed you too!" The guy said

"Oh guy's this is Jake, my boyfriend!" She told us, she introduced all of us, and sat down

Lena Lilly and Alicia walked up to get food.

"Are you going to eat?" Renesme asked laying her head on Jakes arm.

"No, I don't eat lunch." I told her

"Why not?" She asked looking worried

"I'm just not hungry right now" I told her smiling

She nodded and smiled at Jake

"So sis, what time are we going home?"

"3:30, What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked avoiding Nessie's gaze

"Where are your parents?" She asked

Lena Lilly and Alicia looked at their food.

"They died." I whispered

Nessie covered her mouth and put her hand on my shoulder "I'm so sorry" She said looking at the rest of us.

"It's ok Nessie, don't worry" Lena and Alicia said Lilly stayed quiet.

She nodded and smiled

"I have a good idea!" Jake said smiling at nessie

Nessie just looked at him

"Why don't the four of you come to dinner with me Nessie and the gang, there's going to be plenty of food and you'll get to meet the rest of us!" Jake said smiling widely

I looked at my sisters.

Lena smiled at me and nodded, Alicia looked at me

"Sis, please!" Lilly and her said together.

"Yeah, sure we'll come" I told Jake and smiled at Nessie

"Great!" Jake said

We said we'd follow Jake and Nessie there after school, and hang out for a little bit.

After school

We drove for about 20 minutes from the school to La push. We pulled up to this tiny house and saw a bunch of guys and a few girls.

"Hey guys!" Jake said "I want you guys to meet some of Nessie's new friends!" He yelled to his group, they all turned around and smiled at us.

When Jake introduced us, one of his two of his friends stopped and stared at Lena and I.

"Embry, this is Anastasia, Paul, This is Lena" Jake said moving his hand in front of his two best friends faces.

Embry was the first to shake his head

"S-sorry, I was spaced; it's nice to meet you Anastasia"

This guy is hot! He has these adorable brown eyes, this gorgeous hair, and a crazy amazing smile! Totally sexy!

"Nice to meet you too" I said trying not to blush

Paul was talking to Lena on the porch, Lilly and Alicia were talking to Emily and Sam.

Sam walked over and asked if he could borrow Embry. He did the same to paul.

"Sis he is sooo cute! He super sweet too!" Lena told me laughing

I nodded and watched as Embry and Paul looked over at us.

Embry smiled widely at me, and walked back over. He took my hand and led me to the back yard. We sat back by the tree and talked about everything, His dad left him and his mom before he was born, He knows he lives here in La push but he's not sure who it is, He asked about our parents but I told him some other time. When Emily said the food was ready he jumped up off the ground, picked me up and we ran to the front yard to eat. Did I mention he was burning up, not like a fever burning but like he was hot, and for some reason it didn't bother me…

"Sis?" Lilly said behind me when we were getting ready to leave

"Yeah Lil?" I asked her

"Thanks for letting us come, it was fun" She smiled at me, waved goodbye to everyone and gave Seth a hug he told her goodbye and walked in the house, I saw Alicia give a guy named Quill, I think, a hug he said goodbye to her and walked in the house with Seth.

"Hey" Embry said walking me to the car.

I looked at him and smiled

"I was wondering if maybe sometime I could come over and hang out or something" He said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at me.

"That would be amazing!" I told him and wrote my number down on his hand. The light that went off in his eyes was amazing

"Cool!" He said. He gave me a hug, opened the car door and shut once I got in.

I watched as Paul kissed my sister and helped her in the car. Both guys waved us off, smiling

Lena wouldn't stop smiling the whole way home. She told me that Paul really likes her and she really liked him. I smiled, truly happy for my sister.

I walked in the house and started my homework. I looked at the clock It was 7:30. I heard Lena upstairs dancing around in her room singing "Hot Blooded" Alicia was most likely listening to her Ipod and doing her homework with Lilly.

I smiled when I heard my phone ring, I looked at the caller I.D, it was Embry.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ana! It's Embry"

"Hey Embry!"

"Hey, I was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow after school?"

I smiled and covered by mouth to keep from screaming!

"Yeah, of course!"

"Great!" "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Embry!"

"Bye Ana!"

We hung up.

I walked upstairs and fell backwards onto my bed.

I sighed and laughed at how pathetic I was being, I was falling hard for a guy I just met.

Lena came in and asked me who called.

"Embry!" I told her

She gasped and sat on the bed

"Explain!"

"I'm falling hard! He's so amazing sis!" I told her

"So is Paul! Sis we are insane!" She said looking at the picture of mom and us.

"Mom always told us not to rush into things.." She started

"I know, but sis I have a good feeling!" I told her resting my head on her shoulder

"Me too" She said and sighed

I looked at the clock, it said 9:00

"Time for bed sis!" I told her, she walked out of the room and told Alicia and Lilly.

All three yelled their goodnights and I love you's.

* * *

So?

I had inspiration and i went with it!

I hope you like it!

Next we have a little bit of insight on the parents, and the sisters :)

then my favorite... EMBRY! WOO! YUMMMMMY :)


	2. Crying and Comfort

So if you couldn't figure it out, Anastasia and Lena are identical twins. Lilly and Alicia are twins, but not identical. In this chapter you get an insight to the whole mom and dad death thing. also it may seem that the girls are moving a little fast with the guys, but thats how i want the story to go. So, if you dont like it dont read :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Lena's POV

So school started today, It was so much fun! We met a girl named Renesme, she was crazy! But so cool! Her boyfriend invited us to dinner with a bunch of his friends; I met a guy named Paul! He is soooooooo Sexy! Anastasia met a guy named Embry, he's cute too! But Paul is amazing, and so sweet! Embry is coming over tomorrow after school with Paul, Hopefully this will be a good start to our new life, Ana will be happy, I'll be happy, Maybe even Lil and Ali will be happy. I hope so.. It will be the first time, in a year all of us were happy. I sat back on my bed and thought about the whole day.

Nessie asked about our parents, None of us could answer, finally Ana answered for us. The whole time they were talking that whole night flashed through my head.

"_Mom, Dad have fun! Drive safe!" Anastasia yelled out the door waving_

_Me and my three sisters yelled out the door our goodbyes and sat down to watch T.V_

_10 minutes later we got a call from the hospital saying our parents were there, The snow was falling hard and it was really icy, They swerved and crashed. Anastasia ran out to her car and we all got in, she drove faster the necessary to the hospital. The three of us were crying, while she was trying to stay calm, but every few second I would look over and I'd see her calm expression turn to fear, and I'd see a tear roll down her face. We ran into the hospital and told the nurse who we were looking for she ran all of us back to our mom's room, our dad died on scene. Our mom told Ana, that if she didn't make it, that she was in charge, She said we could take care of our sisters together, but I told her that I wouldn't be able to do it. I mean I could take care of them with Ana, but I don't think I'd be good at it, I love my sisters yes, but I couldn't take care of them. So Ana and I both agreed she would take care of them. She told Lilly, and Alicia to Listen and behave. She said that she had money saved in her bank account that she was saving for us in case of emergency, or if something happened to them. We all sat with her and talked until she took her last breath. We drove back home and started making phone calls, our grandma said she would take care of the funeral, and she'd be over in the morning to help us cook and everything. We all agreed and curled up on the couch eating cold pizza together._

"_Sissy" Lilly said to Anastasia _

"_Yeah?" She said back_

"_I love you" She said and curled up into my sisters side and cried._

_Alicia just put her head phones in and stared at the wall._

_The weeks after that were horrible, so many "I'm sorry for your loss" and "I'm so sorry, take care, if you need anything call" We decided a few days after the funeral that we would move away from this place and go somewhere no one would know us. Anastasia opened the bank account to see $1,000.000.000 for a house and $!00.000.000 for groceries. We would be set for a while. Apparently they have been saving since they found out they were going to have Ana, they didn't know I would be coming. So we moved to the small town of Forks Washington. _

Remembering all of that, hurts so bad. Sis said that she would work on buying me a new car. I just told her not to worry about it. I was crying more than I wanted to, It resulted in me getting sick. Ana rushed into my bathroom with a wash cloth and a hair tie, she pulled back my hair and held the wash cloth to my forehead.

"I'm calling us all off in the morning, We need to rest." She told me crying a little

I nodded and rested my head on the back of the wall.

Lilly's POV

Today was fun. Nessie was pretty cool. The thoughts of my mom and dad are still running through my head, I knew Lena was thinking about it, I could hear her sobs, and I heard Anastasia walk into her room. She walked into ours and said she was calling us off.

"On the second day of school?" I said trying to make sense of it

"The school councilor knows what happened. They said just call and say, your sister is crying." She said looking at Alicia who was half asleep. I nodded at her and smiled turning out our lights. So today I met a guy, his name is Seth. He is so cute! And I think I like him. I know it's weird because we just met, but I can't help it! I sighed and went to sleep.

Alicia POV

Today was okay. That Nessie chick asked about our parents. I don't blame her, she didn't know.

So far all of us have met a guy. Embry for Anastasia, Paul for Lena, Seth for Lilly, and Quill for me! Quill is so amazing! I absolutely love him! I always fall too fast for guys, but as Ana was saying to Lena, She had a good feeling, and so did I! When I heard Ana walk into the room I turned around, she said she was calling us off for tomorrow. I was happy; I didn't want to go… I wanted to be back home. With Mom and Dad, but I knew it would never happen. Sometimes I envy Ana and Lena, They had more time with Mom and Dad then me and Lil did. But I guess that's what happens when you are born last.

Anastasia pov

I Laid down in my room, after making sure my sisters were sleeping. I have cried so many times in the past year, it's un real. I never thought I would be this weak. I've always tried to keep everything in, but lately it's been impossible for me. I don't know why. I called Embry crying He answered and was about to say Hello, then he heard me crying:

"Ana what's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Nothing, I'm just thinking and it's not a good thing to think about…"

"What about?"

"My parents" I said and cried even more.

"I'm sorry… " He said

"Hey, Embry can you come over?" I asked him

"Yeah sure, Do you want me to bring Paul Seth and Quill?" He asked me. I knew my sisters needed their guys. I laughed a little at the thought of all four of us having a guy and we just met them.

"Yes. Please" I sighed

"Ok, be there in a few Ana" He said and hung up

I walked into Lena's room and woke her up. She looked up at me with red eyes; I knew she was still crying.

"Sis, Embry is coming over, with Paul, Seth and Quill."

She smiled and sat up

I walked into Ali and Lil's room; they were talking about Quill and Seth.

"Speaking of your lover boy's they are coming over, Embry is bringing them"

The light went off in Ali's eyes, I laughed and walked down stairs and turned on the kitchen light.

When the door bell rang I heard Lena walk down the stairs in her pajamas.

"I'll get it" She said

"Hey" I heard Paul say He kissed Lena's cheek and held her close.

I could hear Embry asking where I was, I laughed and heard Lena yell for Lilly and Ali, and said I was in the kitchen.

Embry walked into the kitchen and wrapped me in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked me

"No" I said and sighed

"Come on, let's go sit down" He said led me into the Living room where all three of my sisters were sitting with their guys. I laughed and sat down in Embry's lap.

"So why are all of us here?" I heard Seth ask.

"I called Embry,he asked if I was okay, I was crying, I asked him to come over, He asked if he should bring you, I thought my sisters would love to see their new friends and I said okay" I said

"Why were you crying though?" Quill asked

"Nessie asked us at lunch earlier about our parents, I told her they died, When we came home from Emily and Sam's Lena was thinking about it I guess and she started crying, she got sick, and then I called Embry." I told them

Paul wrapped Lena up in his arms and kissed her head; she closed her eyes and cried into his shirt. Alicia looked at me, A few tears fell down her face, and Quill automatically wiped them away. Lilly was sobbing into Seth's shoulder. I looked at Embry, Who just smiled at me. He was so sweet. He didn't need to come over, but he did anyways… He didn't need to bring the guys. But he did.

I rested my head on his shoulder and let a few tears fall. He wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

I heard Lena mumble a goodnight to me Ali and Lil, she took Paul's hand and led him to her room, He gladly followed.

"Paul!" I yelled

He poked his head down the stairs and said: "Yes Ana?"

"No sex." I warned him

He nodded

"Ana, don't worry, I respect your sister too much" He said and smiled at Lena, she smiled back and dragged him back up stairs.

"Sis, I think we're going to need to get a bigger apartment if the four of us are going to have a guy here…" Alicia said smiling at Quill. I laughed and nodded looking at Embry. I had a very good feeling all of us would have a guy here constantly. Seth stood up with Lilly in his arms, Alicia took Quills hand and she led both boys and her sleeping sister to their room.

"Boys." Seth and Quill looked at me.

"Remember what I said." I warned they nodded and walked up the stairs with Alicia.

"So, Do you want to talk about it, or go to sleep?" Embry asked rubbing my arm.

"Sleep. Talk tomorrow." I told him smiling

"What about school Ana?" Embry asked

"We are not going. As I said earlier, Lena broke down, which made me brake down, Alicia and Lil will at some point, which is why I'm glad you offered to bring them, I'm happy my sisters have found someone outside the family to talk to about it you know?" I said

"Yeah…" He said sighing

"What's wrong?" I asked him

He looked at me and smiled.

"Some other time, Ana" He said smiling. I nodded understanding

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed. His pocket started vibrating, he looked at his phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" He said the voice on the other end sounded frantic

"Yeah, I'll get the guys and we'll be there." I stared at him

"I know"

"Should we bring them?" He asked again and looked at me.

"Ok, we'll be there."

He hung up and took my face in his hands.

"We need to get you and your sisters over to Emily's okay?" He told me

"Why?" I said kind of worried

"Because, Me and the guys have to leave, and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone, Nessie will be there too" He said

I nodded and took him upstairs.

I walked into Alicia and Lilly's room first.

"Quill, Seth, let's go" Embry said shaking both his friends

Quill jumped up, asking what was going on. Embry told him that Sam called and it was ergent, and that we were going with them. Quill woke Alicia up and helped her get some clothes for tomorrow put together. Seth did the same for Lilly.

Embry was already waking Paul up, who was packing my sisters things and carrying her out to Embry's car. I walked into my room and started getting some things together, Embry came in and sat on my bed.

"Ana.." He started I looked at him and walked over

He pulled me into him and looked up at me, resting his chin on my stomach.

"There are things you don't know about me, the guys and Jake. When I get back to Emily's I'll explain okay?" I nodded and kissed him. He smiled and grabbed my bag out of my hand, He took my hand turned out the lights, and walked out to his car.

"Paul, you and Quill will take Lena and Alicia to Emily's in Ana's car, Follow me." Embry told them

It was really cold, I started shivering. Embry wrapped his arms around me and opened the car door, the car was on already so it was warm. Embry climbed in the car and sped off to La push.

* * *

So? you like?

I hope so!

Review please!


	3. Werewolves Vs Vampires & Imprints WTF!

So I hope you like it so far

Please review

* * *

Chapter three: Embry POV

GOD DAMNED VAMPIRES! I was having a decent conversation with my imprint, then sam had to call! Damn blood sucking vampires, crossing our border. Ugh.

I looked next to me to see if Anastasia was okay, she was crying on the phone earlier, I was so worried about her. All I know is that if I'm going to be able to protect her she is going to need to know what I am.

We pulled up to Emily's and everyone got out of the cars. Emily walked out and took everyone inside. Sam was waiting for us outside the door.

"Ana, wait" I said grabbing her wrist.

She turned around and looked at me.

"I'll see you when I get back, Okay?"

She nodded and kissed me. I smiled and looked at Sam.

"Emily will take care of them" He said looking at all of us.

We all nodded and said goodbye to the girls.

Sam nodded and we all phased

The look on Anastasia's face was horrifying. She didn't look afraid, but she didn't look okay.

Alicia was confused, Lilly was like my Ana, and Lena was shocked.

I trotted over to Anastasia, she looked up into my eyes, I rubbed my face against her arm and nudged her towards the door.

*Snap* A twig snapped

Sam and Paul took off

"_What was that" I yelled in my head_

"_It was a twig, Vampire smell all over, let's go Embry!" Sam yelled at me_

I nudged her one more time telling her to go inside, and ran off to the woods.

"_Jake?" I said_

"_Yeah man"_

"_Where is nessie?" I asked him_

"_With the girl's don't worry, she will keep them calm,, it's okay" _He reassured me but I was still worried.

"_The sent is going north towards forks, I'll alert Emmett" _Sam said howling

"_The Cullen's are helping?" I said confused_

"_Yeah, they are keeping Forks safe" Jake said running of towards the border_

All of us ran off the separate ends of the border.

When we got to the border, the vampire was dancing on the line, Carlisle said if we have the chance to grab him, do it, if we cross the border, its fine. Same said the same for them.

The vampire stood there and stared at me. I growled and pounced on him.

Paul, Seth, Quill and Jared were helping me rip the Vampire to shreds. The Cullen's said goodnight, Edward said Nessie had to be home soon. We all nodded. When Sam gave the OK, I ran as fast as I could back to his house. When I got there Anastasia was standing by the door with my clothes in her hands.

She walked slowly to me and held them up to me; I picked them up with my mouth and trotted into the woods. When I came back out Anastasia was sitting on the ground. I walked over to her and picked her up off the ground.

"Come with me, please" I said to her taking her hand, she was shaking.

She nodded and followed me into the woods.

"Ana, what you saw.." I started till she cut me off

"What are you Embry Call?" She asked me

"I'm a werewolf. I am here to protect the people of la push from people like Nessie's and her family."

"What are they vampires?" She sad sarcastically

"Yeah, but Nessie is half human half vampire, Nessie will show you some other time I'm sure." I said looking down.

"Embry." She said touching my arm

I looked at her. God she has pretty eyes, they go on forever, her eyes are truly windows to her soul…

"Why do you like me?" She asked me. How am I supposed to explain Imprinting to her?

"Because you're so gorgeous, and intuitive, and sweet, you have these amazing eyes that I get lost in, and your smile is electric, and so contagious!" I told her smiling

"I heard Emily talking to Nessie about you, she told nessie I was your imprint… what does that mean?" She asked me. I swallowed and sighed

"I don't want to scare you, I'm not trying to push you into anything, if your uncomfortable just tell me okay?" She nodded and said :

"Explain Embry."

I sighed again

"Imprint is when a werewolf finds his soul mate. It happens as soon as the wolf lays his eyes on his soul mate. Paul Imprinted on Lena, Quill imprinted on Alicia, Seth imprinted on Lilly." I told her.

She looked at me for a few minutes.

"So I'm your soul mate?" She asked me

I laughed and nodded. She smiled at me, I took her hand and kissed, she was still shaking.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, she nodded.

I pulled her into me and carried her back to the house. I felt her relax, and wrap her arms around my neck. I kissed her head.

I walked into Emily's and sat on the couch.

"So when are we going home?" Lilly asked

Sam was the first to speak

"I am guessing you boys have informed them of the imprint and werewolf situation correct?"

We all nodded.

"Then ladies, I am genuinely concerned for your safety, you live farther away from us then the guys would like, So I was hoping that maybe you would be willing to move to La push, then we would know you are safe, you could transfer to the high school here with the guys and you would be closer to the guy's, you would have support from Emily as well as the Cullen's" Sam said looking hopefully at Anastasia and Lena.

Lena looked at Ana, then to her sisters.

"What do you guys think?" Ana said to her sisters

"I like the idea, I'd rather be here, where we know people then in forks where we don't…" Lilly said

"I like it too sis" Alicia said smiling

Lena smiled at her sister and nodded leaning back into Paul's arms.

"What about Nessie?" Ana said

"She will be home schooled." Sam said to her.

She nodded and looked at me.

"What do you think?" She asked me

"I would rather you be here, it's closer, and you'll be safer." I told her pulling her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her. She looked back at Sam

"Ok, when do we move?" She asked

"Why don't you guys go home, and sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Sam said looking at a sleeping Lilly and Lena.

She nodded. We all carried our girls to the car and Drove back to their house.

I carried Ana into the house and locked the doors, she walked up her stairs and into her room.

"Embry?" she said

"Yeah?" I asked her

"Are you and the guys staying here?"

"Yes. We want to make sure you are safe." I told her

She smiled and laid down in her bed.

I pulled down her covers , picked her up and covered her up.

"Em" she said

I turned around and looked at her

"Lay with me?" She said smiling

I nodded and laid down with her

"Good night" I told her wrapping her in my arms again sighing

"Night" She said and kissed my cheek

Next morning— Embry's POV

"Ana!" "Embry!" I heard Lena yell into the room

"What?" I heard Ana say

"The school is on the phone…" Lena said

Ana jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs.

I got up and walked down after her.

*WOO!*

I heard Paul yell from the kitchen.

I was shirtless, and very well, dis orderly. I threw one of the pillows on the couch at him.

"Yes, I'm calling all of us off, Lena and Lilly are sick, so me and Alicia are staying home to help take care of them, I know I should have called earlier, but it slipped my mind, oh an when she gets in can you have Mrs. Webber call me I need to speak to her." Ana said into the phone

"Thank you" She said and hung up

She looked at me then looked down; she smiled when she saw what caused all the commotion.

"Em…" She said smiling

"Yes, Love?"

She winked and walked up the stairs. I sighed and followed her.

When we came back down stairs, everyone was dressed and talking in the living room.

"So sis, where are we going to live at in La push?" Lena said

"I'm not sure, I was going to go look today, and do you guys want to come?" She asked her sisters

Lena nodded, Lilly shook her head so did Alicia.

"So, me Lena Paul and Embry are going?" She said making sure

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Paul! Quit sucking on my sister's face and let's go!" She yelled into the kitchen

Paul came out with Lena, laughing.

We walked around La push and found two good ones that we all liked near Sam's.

Both girls took pictures and sent them to their sisters. They all decided on a small red house, two floors, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathroom house. It was pretty cool. It had 2 master bedrooms, 2 rooms, 1 guest bed, a bathroom in one master room, one in the hallway then one on the first floor, laundry room, big kitchen, a dining room, and a really big backyard.

Ana talked to the people that were selling it, they said it would be $7,050. That the gas ,electric and water normally ran up to $50 sometimes $75. They said the house would be ready to move in by Sunday. They took her number and said they would call.

When we got back to her house she called the bank and told them she was taking out money.

She sat down on the couch and lay in my lap. She was exhausted.

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

* * *

So? what do you think?

Review!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note**

Ok so if you are wondering about the money the girls' parent left, well, half the money is inheritance from there moms grandma. the rest is what they have been saving since before the twins were born,

now, the house in La push, it's a small house, yes it sounds big but its small. Now the girls each have a seperate bank account from money that they have saved up from working with their parents that they can acess so they have money even without the parents savings. I know it seems like a lot of money for aprents to save but its inheritance from grandparents to. not just the money they saved. Their parents worked in the stock market so they had a lot of money too. The girls will be set for life pretty much once Ana and Lena turn 18, they are 17 now. Lilly and Alicia are back to the house... It's a small house with two floors, the people who own it only want a certain amount, and the bills only go up to that becuase its just the owners. I hope this clears up some confusion. If you have anymore questions, let me know! feel free to ask :)

Ivory


	5. Bad feelings and Promises

So here is chapter four! I have up through chapter seven done :) i will upload the rest tomorrow!

* * *

Chapter four: Anastasias POV

So we found a house in La push. I was expecting it to be more expensive, but the owners only wanted so much. I love it! It's small but has enough room for me and my sisters. I wonder what we are going to do about money. I have some in my account so does Lena, but Alicia and Lilly used theirs for school. I know mom and dad had an account for the four of us to share when me and Lena turned 18, but that's still a year and few months from now… and that money goes towards Alicia and Lilly going to college.

"Ana love, what's wrong?" Embry said looking at me

I looked up at him

"Oh, nothing just thinking!" I told him. The owners of the house called this morning, and said they would be gone by Saturday afternoon.

I also talked to the councilor; she said she would bring the papers for school transfer, and send our records to La push by Monday morning.

"I don't believe you" Embry said walking over to me.

"I know, but I'm just thinking, if it was bad, I'd tell you" I told him resting my head on his chest

He nodded and sighed

"Hey sis!" Lena said walking into my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to look at her

"Where is the black permanent marker?" She asked me looking around

"In the kitchen, on top of the microwave" I told her

"Kay! Thanks!" She said skipping out of the room

We were all busy packing and cleaning.

1 hour later

*grghgrgh* (an- haha lmfao)

I looked over at my passed out boyfriend and sighed, he was hungry, no doubt about it. I knew Paul Quill and Seth would storm in here soon demanding food, so I walked down the stairs and order pizza.

I ordered 3 pepperoni, 3 cheese, and 2 packages of cheesy bread.

I walked upstairs and into Lilly and Alicia's room.

"Lil, Licy" I said

"Yeah?" They both said looking up

"I got pizza, 3 pepperoni 3 cheese and 2 packs of cheesy bread. Kay?" I told them. Quills head snapped up.

He picked me up and spun me around

"I love you! I am starving!" He shouted waking Seth up.

"What's going on?" Seth asked

Quill told him that I got pizza. Seth smiled and said thank you

I nodded and walked over to Lena's room.

"I heard" She shouted through the door

"Can I come in?" I asked her

"No! I have things blocking the door!" She shouted again

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room.

I sat down next to Embry's sleeping body, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and opened his eyes

"Hey there" He said

"Hey!"

"Sorry I fell asleep love, "

"It's okay. I ordered pizza." I told him running my hand through his messy hair, smiling

"Yes! I'm starving!" He said and pulled me down to him.

"So were your "brothers" love, I figured you all would be when you woke up so I went ahead and ordered" I smiled

"What kind?" He said eyeing me

"Pepperoni and cheese, 3 of each, and 2 packs of cheesy bread, but we might have to go get pop…" I said trying to remember if we had pop.

"I'll go if you want, how's packing?"

"Sure, and I'm done, Lena is well I'm not sure, she has stuff in front of her door so, Alicia and Lilly are almost done." I said smiling and shrugging.

"I see" He said and kissed me

*ding dong* (AN- ditch? :) )

"Come on, foods here!" I told him and got off my bed

"I'll get it" I heard Paul yell I watched him leap down the stairs and answer the door.

"Paul don't even touch any of the food till everyone is down there or you leave without any." I yelled down to him.

"Come on guys!" I yelled through the hallway

Lena walked out of her room smiling brightly looking slightly flustered. I eyed her.

She shrugged and walked down the stairs.

I looked at Embry and he shook his head at me.

I pushed him against the wall.

"How…" He started looking confused

"Why did she have that look." I asked him

"They didn't have sex, love, they were just having fun, not sex." He told me trying to calm me down

I really needed to talk to those to.

I nodded and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was standing patiently around the island in the middle of my kitchen.

"God what took you so long?" Quill said impatiently. Alicia gave him a stern look, the one she used to give Lilly when she was saying, shut your mouth before I wire it shut. I laughed and got plates down from the cabinet.

I handed one to everyone and opened the first box. The guys' eyes lit up. I held up my hand and grabbed 4 pieces of pizza. Their mouths went wide. I just smiled and tolled Lean Alicia and Lilly to get theirs. They smiled and did the same thing.

"Ana, tell me this, how does a girl as small as you eat all that food?" Quill asked

"Easy, I love food. I can eat more to. So don't eat all of it!" I told him laughing.

I looked over at Embry and smiled. He just smirked and laughed at the other guys' confused and baffled expressions.

"Em" I said. He looked at me and said:

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get some pop, we forgot!" I said smiling

"Yeah, watch my food, don't let the demons eat it!" He said glaring at his "Brothers"

"I wont!" I said glaring in return. I'm pretty sure they knew not to mess with me in my own home.

"Don't touch his food or you all leave, understand?" I told them. They nodded knowing I was serious.

Embry came back 10 minutes later with Mountain dew, Crush orange soda, and Root beer.

He handed me a can of mountain dew and sat down next to me. He looked at me,

"Yes?" I said trying not to laugh

"food?" He said looking hurt

I walked into the kitchen and took his food out of the microwave.

I laughed when the look on his face turned into a smile.

"I told you I wouldn't let them eat it, didn't I" I said and kissed him.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm surprised they didn't rip you to shreds!" He said laughing, almost choking on his pizza

I laughed and put my plate in the sink.

"So, sis, I was thinking we could go paint shopping tomorrow, So we could go and paint tomorrow afternoon and be able to get our stuff in by Sunday afternoon maybe" Lena said not looking at me.

"Lena, Paul, we need to talk after you're done eating" I told them looking very seriously at both of them

Paul glanced at me and automatically looked back down guiltily.

Embry put his chin on my shoulder. "Be nice love, they were just having fun." He reminded me.

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

When Paul and Lena were done eating, we walked outside to the patio.

"Paul, what were you doing with my sister in her room?" I asked him trying to stay calm

"Anastasia I promise we did not have sex. We made out, and other things… but we didn't have sex. I promised you I wouldn't and we didn't." Paul said calmly then blushing a little bit.

"Lena." I said looking at my twin,

"Sis we didn't I promise, I'm not ready to have sex… yet. We didn't" She said looking down at the ground, looking at me then looking back down.

"Fine. But if you do.." I started, taking my sisters hands "Please tell me before you do, and be safe about it, ok? Please..?"

"Yes ma'am" Paul said taking Lena's hand from me

"Yes sis" Lena said smiling at Paul

I nodded and walked back into the house.

"Guys come on not in the house! Ana will be pissed, No go outside!" I heard Embry yell, Paul ran into the living room.

Quill was shaking and Seth was too. I knew what was going to happen.

"ALL OF YOU OUTSIDE NOW!" I yelled at the shaking teens and my slightly scared sisters.

Quill growled at me then turned back to Seth

Embry grabbed Quill and threw him out the door, jumped and phased; Seth and Paul did the same.

All four Wolves were fighting.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled at Lilly and Alicia

"We don't know they were fine, and then all of a sudden they were arguing…" Alicia said staring and flinching every time Quill got hit.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan and a spoon; I walked back outside and started banging on it. All four wolves looked at me.

"STOP IT. THIS INSTANT. PHASE BACK AND GET YOUR ROWDY ASSES IN HERE. YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS." I said glaring at the four giant wolves in front of me.

Embry and Paul were the first to run into the wolves, Me and Lena grabbed some of their clothes and took them over to where the guys walked in, Seth and Quill trotted into the other end of the woods, Lilly and Alicia walked in after them.

I walked over to Seth and Quill, I hit Quill with the pot.

"IF YOU EVER GROWL AT ME AGAIN I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD INTO THE FUCKING CONCRETE WITH A FUCKING 65 POUND WEIGHT. I MAY LOOK SMALL, BUT TRUST ME MISTER MY WRATH IS 10 TIMES WORSE THAN ALL FOUR OF YOURS TOGETHER." I warned him I hate yelling but he was pissing me off. I felt Embry wrap his arms around me.

"Love, calm down, please, you're scaring your sisters" He said into my neck.

Shit. I forgot about my sisters standing there, I've never yelled like that in front of them…

"Inside. Now." I told Quill, Paul, Seth and Embry.

All four guys walked into the house, my sisters stood still

"I'm sorry for yelling…" I told them looking at the ground

"It's okay sis, you had a reason too… They all deserved it…" Alicia said glancing at Quill through the window.

I nodded

"Come on let's get back inside, I'm freezing!" I said laughing!

We ran back inside, I opened the door only to run right into a wall like person, I felt arms wrap around me and picking me up. I laughed and kissed Embry's cheek.

"Love, Want to go upstairs?" He said kissing my neck

I smiled and nodded

Embry's POV

I kissed her neck and asked her to calm down, her sisters were scared.

The look in her eyes was pure murder; Quill looked like he was seeing a ghost. She told all of the guys to go inside, we all watched as she apologized to her sisters. Quill frowned when Alicia said he deserved getting hit. Damn I never knew my girl could be so violent. It slightly scares me. She bruised his chest where she hit him. I still wonder how she pushed me up against the wall earlier, no one besides the guys have been able to. But I'll tell you what, seeing her all feisty like that, turned me on! By the time she was done yelling I was harder than a rock. No joke! I watched them walk back towards the door, I stood there waiting. She opened the door and walked right into me, I smirked and picked her up.

"Love, want to go upstairs?" I asked her kissing her neck

She smiled and nodded.

I carried her up the stairs and laid her down in her bed. I crawled in next to her, and kissed her.

"So, how in the world did you get enough strength to push me, the werewolf, up against the wall, and bruise Quills chest?" I asked her rubbing her back.

She looked at me and sighed.

"I don't really know, it just happened, I was mad and boom. It just kind of happens when I'm mad."

I nodded understanding.

"Are you sure you're not a wolf? You eat like one, you act like one…" I said jokingly

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny!" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

I kissed her neck and ran my hand down her side, I felt her tense up.

"Love?" I asked and looked at her

She looked at me and smiled

"Why'd you tense up?"

"I don't know… I was just surprised…" She said blushing a little

I laughed and kissed her.

"You know love, seeing you all feisty like that, did very painful things to me" I said smiling, and kissing her neck, trying not to take her right there with my very painful hard on.

"Oh really?" She said smirking

I nodded running my hand up her leg stopping on her beautiful ass, I smirked and slid my hand under the hem of her shirt; she sat and took it off. I stared at that perfect chest of hers. She moved her arms over her chest, I moved her arms and kissed her chest, I pushed her back and climbed over her, I kissed my way down her chest to the hem of her jeans. I looked up at her and she nodded.

*Knock Knock*

"Sis? Can I come in?" Lena said through the door.

"No, what do you want?" Ana said sounding a little pissed

"Why not, what are you and Embry doing?" Lena asked sounding confused

"Nothing Embry is sleeping I'm getting changed" She said taking off her pants, I laid down on her bed and pretended to be asleep. Lena walked in, sat down on the end of the bed.

"Sis, remember what you said earlier about warning you before we had sex?" I heard Lena say, I heard Ana's breathing shallow.

"Yeah…" Ana said slowly

"Well I was wondering if you and everyone else could stay somewhere else tonight, I want to, and so does he, I wanted to make it special…" Lena said. I knew she was looking at the floor.

I know Ana was thinking, I could feel her eyes on me.

I rolled over and looked up at her, blinking a few times. "What's going on now? All I heard was you, sex, special and somewhere else…" I said smiling.

"Lena wants all of us to go somewhere else tonight so her and Paul can have sex." She said through clenched teeth.

"Lena, maybe you should wait until next weekend, when were all moved around and situated… or you could always go to a hotel…" I said glancing at my now red girlfriend

"EMBRY!" Ana yelled

"What, love I was just being honest" I told her

I still can't believe these to are twins, they look so much alike, but they are so different at the same time…

"Thank you Embry." Lena said

"Sis, I'll wait till next weekend…" She told her twin and walked out of the room

I looked at Ana, she was staring at the door, and she walked over and locked the door.

She turned around and smirked at me.

"What?" I said lying on my back in sweat pants, with my very noticeable hard on clearly still up and ready for whatever we had in mind. Laying here staring at her in her bra and underwear does not help…

She walked over to the bed and crawled over to me on her knees; she leaned over me and kissed me with pure passion. I felt her move her hands down my chest and stop at the waistband of my sweats.

I groaned into the kiss and ran my hand down her back, She slipped her hand under my waistband and my boxers and slowly pulled them down. She sat up and walked down to the end of the bed, she pulled my sweats down smirking. I grinned and grabbed her wrists, pulled her up the bed and laid her down on the bed, she giggled when I kissed her neck and unclasped her bra, kissed down her chest and slid her panties down her legs, and she kicked them away. I sat up and looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful. She has double D's , her stomach was toned slightly, her legs ran on for days, she was absolutely perfect… I sighed and looked at her face, her green eyes were shiny and bright, but looked reserved, and slightly guarded.

"Love, if you don't want to.. you don't have to.." I told her caressing her face.

She smiled and kissed my hand.

"I want to, Just not right this second…" She said looking down

I leaned down and kissed her. I kissed down her chest and stopped when I got to her pussy. I climbed back up her body and kissed her cheek.

"What do you want to do love?" I asked her

She smirked and looked down. I was still very hard and very horny. She crawled down the bed and licked my shaft bottom to top. I groaned. She moaned as she took me in her mouth, I watched as she bobbed her head, I could feel my release coming. I groaned into her pillow when it did. She came up the bed and kissed me. I smiled at her, she giggled.

"You are good at that.." I told her and pulled her into my side

"So, Love, what is one of your fantasies, well one that doesn't involve sex right now?" She asked me curiously

I grinned, what was a fantasy of mine… hm… ah I know

"Watching." I said truthfully

"Watching porn, or watching the one you love off themselves?" She said looking at me suspiciously

"Porn, somewhat, I don't like it a lot, but it's okay, and yes, I would very much love watching the one I love "off themselves" as you so nicely put it" I said smiling at her

A wickedly adorable grin spread across her face.

She ran her hand down her body and stopped when her hand reached her clit, she gently rubbed it, her mouth fell open, it was the hottest thing I've seen her do all night. Her hips started moving when she inserted two fingers, I groaned when I felt myself harden even more. She stopped suddenly.

I looked at her. She smiled and crawled over to me.

She bit my neck playfully and whispered:

"I want you Embry" and laid back down beside me

"Are you sure, I don't want you to regret this later…" I asked her

She nodded.

I crawled over her and looked into her eyes, her eyes were wild and fiery, I loved it.

*BANG* We both jumped

Something fell.

Ana jumped off the bed from under me and got dressed, I stood up and threw my boxers on, I grabbed my sweats and ran out of the room with Ana. She sprinted past me and ran down the stairs.

She stopped where she stood. There was a vampire standing in the middle of her living room. I stepped in front of her, pushed her backwards and phased. She ran up the stairs and woke up the guys, they all ran down the stairs and phased. Ana had all three of her sisters running behind us and into the kitchen.

"Anastasia my love, why do you run from me?" I heard the vampire say

Ana froze recognizing the vampire in front of us, I snapped my head in her direction, she had tears running down her face, Lena wrapped her arms around her sister. Ana looked at me, she mouthed the words "Kill. Him." I lunged at the vampire, he tried biting me but Paul was faster, he ripped an arm off with his teeth I ripped his leg off, Seth ripped the other arm and Quill ripped the last leg, Paul pinned him down with a paw, I looked back at Ana, the tears were falling faster, and she was shaking, I looked at the vampire under Paul's paw, Whatever he did to hurt my love, I will find out, but right now, he dies. I ripped of his head, dropped it and trotted over to Ana.

"_BURN HIM GUYS I need to talk to Ana…" I yelled then softened when I said the last part._

"_We will Embry."_

I nudged Ana's arm and moved my head towards the stairs. She nodded and started to walk towards the stairs, I gently bit the sleeve of her shirt to stop her.

She stopped and looked at me.

"What Embry?" She asked confused

I laid on my stomach and nudged her leg.

She ran up the stairs and came back down with another pair of my sweats and boxers.

She climbed on my back and I trotted out the door.

I ran through the woods and stopped.

I phased back and got changed. Ana ran and jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"Love are you okay?" I asked her

She shook her head no

"Who was that?" I asked her

"My ex-best friend… He was jealous of one of my ex's and he ended up like that…" She said into my chest, I could feel her tears again, I picked her up and held her.

"He tried to rape me.." She said crying harder

"Love, I will not let anyone hurt you. Ever. I promise" I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Embry, Promise me you won't leave me… please…" She said looking into my eyes

"I promise love. I won't ever. I mean it. You're safe with me and the pack, all of your sisters are, don't worry okay?" I told her

She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

So what do you think?

I know it's long!

I think five is a little bit longer, six is somewhat shorter, and seven i don't know yet :)

Review please! I love hearing opinions!!!!!!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The secret she couldn't tell

I know i said I would upload the rest later but i got bored

Enjoy

:)

oh and sorry for not warning you about the last chapter.... i forgot it was that chapter ... :D I wont do it again i promise :)

* * *

Chapter Five: Anastasia POV Monday.

So we are officially moved into the house, it's pretty cool, we all went shopping after the whole vampire thing. Embry and I haven't talked much about it, We got paint for the house, Embry, Paul, Seth and Quill got paint for the outside of the house, it's white. The living room is a dark red orange; it goes well with the furniture, the owners before left. The kitchen is the same dark orange, with light brown cabinets. The hallways stayed white. While the bedrooms, are another story. The guest room stayed white.

Lena's room is bright orange with White dots of all sizes around the walls, she took all of her things from the big box that she never un packed at the old apartment, from our old house, and found her orange and black striped blanket, her caution pillow, orange rug, white lamp, and she finally found her orange, black and white beanbag chairs. Paul stood in her room admiring his girlfriends painting skills, while she smiled her innocent smile. Lilly's room was red, with white snowflakes, and snow covered trees drawn on and painted onto the walls, she put up a few posters of an anime character and laid out her whit and black rug, Seth was amazed at his girlfriends love for snow and artistic ability, Her and Alicia has mom's ability to draw, seeing her smile like she does when she was drawing reminded me so much of her, I miss mom so much, and it hurts sometimes, but knowing that I have such an amazing family and boyfriend, oh and hopefully not to soon brother in laws, keeps me going… Alicia's room is white with a few of her favorite anime characters painted randomly she had her red quilt that our grandma bought her, and a black rug, she put her bookshelf together and but all of her books away, Quill was confused, he doesn't know what anime is… I feel bad for the poor kid, once you start watching it's hard to stop… My room was black and emerald green, I hung up posters and pictures. I had a picture of my mom and dad. I took out my picture album and put it on my dresser, I found my black and white striped pillows, and my old blanket that was nearly destroyed by the move. Embry stood there staring at a picture of me and my ex-best friend, the one he killed a few nights back. I took the picture and ripped it up. I walked down the stairs and started to make dinner

"Sis?" Lena said walking into the kitchen

"Yeah?"

"We need to get jobs…" She said

"I know, I will, I want you Lilly and Alicia to finish school. Got it?" I told her

She nodded and said "But what about you, you can't drop out!" She said trying to keep her voice down

"I now, I'm not going to, I'm getting a job part time so you guys can finish college. Ok? Calm down" I told her

She nodded and walked back up to her room

I got on top of the counter and reached for the noodles, and grabbed the Velveeta cheese. I shredded some of the cheese and put it on top of the French fries I put in the dish; I put that in the oven and poured the noodles into the pan. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist.

I leaned into them and sighed

"Love, what's wrong?" Embry asked

"Nothing, I'm just tired, and school starts tomorrow" I told him

"Well, why don't you go rest, I'll finish the food" He said picking me up and walking towards the stairs.

"Fine, just don't burn the fries, and make sure you melt the cheese at 125 degrees in about 10 minutes, stir the noodles, when it starts to boil taste it, if its still hard keep the stove on.." I started to ramble he put his lips to mine and said:

"I know how to cook love" He laid me on the bed and covered me up.

Embry's POV

She is burning up, her eyes are dull, she has a fever, and she's getting sick. Great. I wonder if the whole anger thing is normal.. Maybe her and Lena are.. No not possible, only Ana has showed that she can hurt us. It's probably nothing. I walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Guy's what are you doing?" I asked Paul and Lena.

Lena was sitting in his lap facing him with her head in his neck

"Nothing, why?" Paul said looking back at me

I shook my head and closed the doors leading to the living room.

When the food was done I called everyone down.

"Where's Ana?" Lena asked looking around the kitchen

"She's sleeping, leave her be" I said handing her a plate

"AAH" I heard Ana yell

I ran up the stairs and into her room, when I got to her door I phased and ran in.

There was no one in there, I mentally sighed, I looked over at Ana who was shaking and crying.

I trotted over to her and nudged her side. She looked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and cried.

I whined in her ear and wiggled my head out of her grasp. The look on her face when I moved was pure pain and rejection; I licked her face and stepped back from her bed. She went to move but I shook my head no.

I phased back and threw on my sweats that were lying on the ground. I walked over to her and pulled her into my lap. She laid her head in my neck and sobbed.

"Love, what happened?" I asked her

"I don't know, I was fine, then I felt something pin me down and I woke up screaming" She said shaking

Her temperature was still really high. Her eyes were dull, and I was really worried.

"Go back to sleep my love, I'll wake you in the morning" I told her kissing her head.

She nodded and laid back down.

I stood to get up but she stopped me.

"Don't leave me, stay till I'm asleep, please" She said fresh tears rolling down her face.

I nodded, lay down and wrapped her in my arms. She relaxed and fell asleep.

When I was sure she was sleeping, I got up and walked down the stairs.

"What happened?" Lena said slamming me into the wall. WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH THESE TWINS? FIRST MY ANA CAN AND NOW HER TWIN SISTER WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT! I'M A WEREWOLF, THEY AREN'T !

"She had a nightmare Lena calm down!" I told her

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO EMBRY CALL" Lena yelled in my face slamming me into the wall again.

"Lena baby calm down, please, you'll wake your sister" Paul said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lena let go of me and walked up stairs, she pointed at Paul,

"Stay. Down here." She said through clenched teeth. Paul flinched and nodded looking down.

Once she was upstairs and we heard her door slam I said:

"Paul, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We need to talk to Sam." He said nodding

"Lets go." I said throwing on a shirt and walking out the door.

Paul told Seth and Quill to watch the girls and keep them safe and we'd be back soon, he walked out and got in my car.

"Dude, I'm worried, Seth was telling me that Lilly said they have never been like that before. Ever" He said looking worried

"I know, me too. Ana said that happens when she gets mad, and earlier when she was yelling at Quill for growling at her, she was shaking… and now she's sick.. it scares me." I said

We pulled into Sam's driveway, and knocked on the door. Emily opened the door and yelled for Sam

Sam came to the door and told Emily to go inside.

"What's going on guys?" Sam said

We told him what happened and he was shocked.

"So, Sam we think they could have the gene from someone in their family…" I said

I was praying we were wrong, but also hoping I was right, it would explain a lot.

"I'll see what I can find out and let you guys know, when do they go back to school?" He asked us

"Tomorrow if the school calls" I told him

He nodded "Then if they don't, bring both here, I need to talk to them" He said

"Will do." Paul said.

We said our goodbyes and got in the car.

We walked back into the house and up to the girls' rooms

I needed to talk to Ana.. maybe she knows something.

"Ana love, wake up, please" I said rubbing her back

She rolled over and smiled at me, but the smiled disappeared when she saw the look on my face.

"Embry what's wrong?" She said sitting up

"Love, is there anyone in your family that could be a Quileute?" I asked her

She thought and looked down

"Love, what is it?" I asked her taking her hand

She looked up at me and walked to her dresser.

She opened her photo album and pulled out a few pieces of paper and a photo.

She handed me the picture.

"That's my biological family, the guy right there" She pointed to the guy in the middle, he looked like one of us, he had the tattoo on his arm like we did.

"He's my great grandpa, those two are my biological parents, well mine and Lena's" She said pointing to the couple next to him, the guy had green eyes and was pale, the girl was dark skinned like us, but she didn't have the tattoo.

"That's why we moved here, I was hoping to find out who they were, who we are, Somehow he's involved with you guys, he has the same tattoo…" She said looking down

"Does Lena know?" I asked her. Her head snapped up her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"NO SHE DOES NOT KNOW, IT WOULD KILL HER ARE YOU INSANE? I can't hurt my sister… When my mom told me, I cried for hours. When Lena asked what was wrong, neither of us could say anything…" She said calming down slightly.

I pulled her into my lap.

She opened one of the pieces of paper and started to read it.

"_To my eldest twin baby girl_

_I'm so sorry my sweet, I know you are probably reading this wondering "What is going on?" well, I just wanted to say, I hope you are having a wonderful life so far, your father and I were not able to keep you, we can't afford kids right now, we are so young, we aren't ready, I'm sorry sweet heart, Your father and I love you and your sister so much, we did this so you would be away from all of this, I hope one day you could forgive your father and I, I love you sweet heardt, so much, please take care of your sister for me, remember we love you, one day we will meet, maybe when you are older, I love you._

_Your mother and father_

_April and Terry Greengrass"_

By the time she was done reading, she was crying, I pulled her into me tighter.

The Greengrass's died a few years back… April was always so sad around Halloween… I wonder

"Ana love, when is your birthday?" I asked her

"October 30th, the day before Halloween why?" She asked me confused

"I knew your mom and dad" I said

She looked at me

"Y-you did? Where are they, are they okay why did you say knew, what happened?" She said franticly

"Love, I'm sorry, but they died a few years back… your mom was always so sad around Halloween, we never knew why, she wouldn't tell us…" I said wiping the tears from her eyes

She stood up and walked to Lena's room; I stood up and walked after her.

" Lena, sis wake up" Ana said walking into her sisters room

"Paul out. Now." She said to Paul pointing towards the door

"Sis, what's wrong ?" Lena said sitting up in her bed

She took the notes from me and pushed me out of the room.

She closed the door and started talking

"Sis, remember when you saw me crying in moms room and you asked what was going on and we didn't tell you?"

"Yeah… why?" Lena said confused

"Well, I just wanted to say, we didn't tell you, because we didn't want you to be hurting too, and I'm sorry, If you are mad at me after I tell you why I understand, and don't try and talk me out of this, you need to know why we moved here" Ana said trying not to cry. I wanted to burst in there and hold her…

"I asked you a week before we did, and you shrugged it off and changed the subject..why now?" she asked. Paul was staring at me confused

"Just listen" I told him

We listened as Anastasia explained what was going on, and who everyone was, she read the letter that April wrote out loud to her. When she was done, she told her there was a letter for her from April, I heard Lena gasp. Paul went to get up but I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Let them talk" I told him. He sat back down

We listened as we heard Lena's sobs.

"So that's why we are here? To find them and see who exactly we are?" Lena said

"Yeah." Ana said knowing what question would come after this

"When do we start looking?" Lena asked

"We don't" Ana said I heard her get up and walk to the door

"Why not, what happened?" Lena asked moving around her room to her sister

She walked back over to the bed.

Ana said my name, I got up and walked in slowly.

"Tell her what you told me" She said with tears rolling down her face. Paul ran in and over to Lena, She climbed into his lap and sobbed.

"Lena.. The pack and I knew your parents…" I said looking at Lena

"What? Where are they?" She said

"They died Lena, a few years back, April was always sad towards your birthday, we never knew why, she wouldn't tell us, but now we know…" I said looking at Paul who had a few tears rolling down his face as well.

Ana fell to her knees and cried. I ran over to her and held her.

"What's going on sis? Why are you and Lena crying?" Lilly asked

"I will explain later Lilly, go back to sleep" I told her looking at Ana; she nodded at me and her little sister. Lilly looked worried but nodded and walked to her room. Lena was curled up in Paul's lap sleeping

I picked Ana up and carried her to her room.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked her laying her down in her bed.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired" She said curling up into my chest when I lay down

"Okay, well if the school doesn't call tomorrow, Sam wants to see you and Lena, but if you can't I'll go and tell him what told me okay?" I told her kissing her forehead.

She nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

So?

like?

Next is Lena's view on the whole thing, It's short :)

Review please!


	7. Lost feelings

So here is six :) its short i know but it's Lena's POV

* * *

Chapter six: Lena's POV

Boy does Embry have some nerve to tell me what to do. I may look small but damn could I rip his head off in three seconds. He's lucky my sister loves him or he'd be dead.

"Lena Baby, Calm down please, you'll wake your sister" Paul told me putting his hand on my shoulder

I let go of Embry and walked up stairs.

"Stay. Down here." I said pointing to Paul. I started to feel a little bad for saying that when I saw him flinch. I turned around and walked to my room. A few minutes later I heard the door slam, I looked out my window saw Paul and Embry getting in the car.

Shit. Did I make them leave? Ana's going to flip and kill me.

Paul looks upset, and worried. I did that. Why did I yell at him, he didn't deserve it… Embry didn't either…

I laid in my bed and cried.

What's going on with me. I've never been that mad in my life… I don't think Ana has ever been either… I'll talk to her in the morning. I can't wake her now.. It's to late.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

" Lena, sis wake up" I heard my sister say.

"Paul out. Now." She said to Paul, I felt my bed shift so I sat up

"Sis, what's wrong?" I said looking at my sister, her eyes were red. She took some papers from Embry and pushed him out the door, locked it and walked back over to my bed.

"Sis, remember when you saw me crying in moms room and you asked what was going on and we didn't tell you?"

"Yeah… why?" I said confused

"Well, I just wanted to say, we didn't tell you, because we didn't want you to be hurting too, and I'm sorry, If you are mad at me after I tell you why I understand, and don't try and talk me out of this, you need to know why we moved here" She said almost crying

"I asked you a week before we did, and you shrugged it off and changed the subject..why now?" I asked her.

She told me that mom told her we were adopted and she said that our mom wrote us letters, when she was done talking she handed me the note mom wrote her, I read it and started crying.

She handed me one from April to me. Why can't I say mom, I mean she's my biological mother… but she's not my mom.

"_My darling youngest twin,_

_I know you may feel very betrayed right about now, and I prey one day you could forgive your father and I, If you and your older sister knew the danger we would be putting you in, if we kept you, you would understand. Maybe one day we will meet and I will explain, but if we never do, Please know that I love you with all my heart, your father and I love you and your sister very much, We did this for your safety. Please forgive us dear._

_Love_

_April and Terry Greengrass~"_

"So that's why we are here? To find them and see who exactly we are?" I said sobbing

"Yeah." Was all my sister said

"When do we start looking?" I asked her wanting more information

"We don't" My twin said walking towards the door

"Why not, what happened?" I said getting up and walking towards her

Ana pushed me back over to my bed and made me sit down.

She said Embry's name, I heard moving outside the door and Embry walked in slowly

"Tell her what you told me" Ana said with tears rolling down her face looking at Embry. Paul ran in and over to me, I climbed into his lap and sobbed.

"Lena.. The pack and I knew your parents…" Embry said looking at me with sad eyes

"What? Where are they?" I said trying to stay calm

"They died Lena, a few years back, April was always sad towards your birthday, we never knew why, she wouldn't tell us, but now we know…" Embry said said looking at Paul who had a few tears rolling down his face as well. I curled into his lap more, and cried harder. I would never get to meet them… ever.

She knew, Anastasia knew the whole time we were here and she never said anything to me, what the hell, why would she not tell her Twin sister… I wasn't to mad at her, because I knew we couldn't do anything about it now, but I still would have liked to know. I watched as my sister fell to her knees and cried, I fell asleep.

* * *

So?

What do you think?

Review!

I need opinions!


	8. Gifts and Makeout sessions

So here is chapter seven! eight might be up tomorrow.. i don't know yet!

* * *

Chapter 7: Anastasia's POV

*ring ring*

I groaned and attempted to sit up. Why you may ask couldn't I sit up.. well let's put it this way, I had a werewolves arm laying across my chest and his leg wrapped around mine. Great.

"I'll get it!" I heard Lilly yell

"Thank you!" I yelled back

I looked over at my sleeping werewolf and smiled

"Embry call if you don't get you werewolf ass up this instant no sex. EVER." I whispered into his ear and giggling after I finished. He got up so fast I thought he might have pulled a muscle, he stared at me, I laughed so hard I was turning red.

"That is not funny Anastasia!" Embry said climbing back in bed kissing my neck

"Yes it is!" I said into his head wiggling out of his arms.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Yes here she is.." Lilly said handing me the phone

"Hello?"

"Anastasia Miller?" Said the voice on the other line

"Yes, that's me, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yes this is Ms. Faverty the counselor from La Push high school, I wanted to let you know, the admissions board has not gotten to enter you and your sisters into our system yet, they have informed me that next Monday will be your starting day, is that okay?" The secretary said

"Yes, that's fine, I'll let my sisters know, thank you for calling" I said and hung up

"What did she want?" Lilly asked curiously

Alicia and Lena were staring at me curiously.

"That was the secretary from the high school, she said we don't start till next Monday" I told them

I looked at Embry. He nodded.

"I need all of you to get dressed, we're going to Sam's" I told my sisters and walked up to my room.

*insert temperature by Sean Paul here*

"Hello?" I heard Embry say

I laughed so hard when I heard his ringtone.

"Yeah I'll tell them, bye" I heard him say.

"Love…?" He said walking in the room looking confused when he saw me on the floor laughing

"Your ringtone!" I said he shook his head

"I like that song! And Sam said dress warm, because after we go see him he's calling a pack meeting"

"Why?" I asked getting off the floor

"I called Sam and told him last night, so you wouldn't have to go through all of that again" He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"Thank you" I said

He nodded and walked over to my closet.

"Hm…" He said looking through my clothes

"Love what are you doing?" I asked him trying not to giggle

"I'm picking your outfit..AHHA!" He said pulling out a pair of blue jeans, a white sweater, my winter hat and white winter coat with fur on the hood. I laughed and took the outfit from him.

I walked out and he was holding up a pair of my white and black boots, and a box.

"Love, What's in the box?" I asked him.

He handed me the boots.

"Put on your boots first love" He said and smiled

I put on my boots and looked at him.

He took me over to the mirror by my closet and opened the box, He took out a necklace and put it around my neck.

There was a wolf head, with green gems around its eye, on a silver chain.

It was beautiful.

"I love you Anastasia Lynn, Always." Embry whispered in my ear and kissed my shoulder

"Oh Embry! It's Beautiful! I love you too!" I said turning around to kiss him.

"Okay you too break it up!" Lena said walking into my room wearing the same thing except hers was a pair of light blue jeans, a brown hat and her brown fur hood coat, with her brown boots.

I shook my head and laughed

"Who picked your outfit?" We both said together

"Embry, Paul" We both said again at the same time.

Paul walked in and nearly died laughing.

"Sis, let's go" I said taking her arm and walking down the stairs

We walked into the living room and sat down waiting for Lilly and Alicia to get down here. Alicia walked down first wearing a pair of blue jeans, a purple cotton shirt, a blue winter hat, black heel boots, a gray coat, and the necklace our mother got for her 13th birthday, it has all sorts of colorful rocks on it.

"You look amazing sis!" I said walking up to her and hugging her.

"Thanks" She said looking at her necklace and saying "I found it, and decided to wear it" she started to cry. I pulled her into another hug and gasped when I saw my younger sister walk down the stairs. Quill took Alicia in his arms.

Lilly was wearing a pair of black jeans a red sweater with a black tank top under it, a red and white scarf with her black and white jacket, a pair of shiny black heels and red earrings. She has never looked so amazing since mom died…

She smiled at me then at Seth who looked ready to pass out.

I hugged her and shot a warning look at Seth. He nodded.

"Let's get going" I said and smiled

"Guys, can you take Ana and Lena's car?" Embry asked Seth Quill and Paul.

"Why?" I asked him

"You'll see" He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah sure man" Quill said laughing a little

We all walked out to the cars.

We waited for the others to leave before Embry started his car.

"So why are we alone love?" I asked him

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"So I could do that without hearing cat calls" He said smiling

"I see" I said smiling and climbing over the seat to kiss him again

"I love you Ana" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and looking into my eyes.

Boy could I get lost in those adorable brown eyes, they went on forever I swear.

"I love you too Embry" I said kissing him again

*Temperature by Sean Paul again*

"Hello?" Embry said clearing his throat

"Where are you?" I heard Sam say

"Were on our way, I needed to talk to her" He said smiling at me

I climbed back over the seat and sat back down, I laughed when I saw the bulge in his pants. He looked down and sighed.

"You are going to be the death of my Ana Lyn" He said smiling

I nodded and giggled.

When we got to Sam's Lena ran out of the house screaming.

"What's going on?" I asked Embry

"I have no clue"

I watched as Paul chased her around the yard and pin her to a tree. He kissed her and smiled.

"Paul." I said warning him

He looked at me and smiled

"I know Anastasia I know, No sex." He said laughing

I nodded and took Embry's hand.

Sam walked out with Emily and my sisters behind him.

"We are going to walk over to the beach for the meeting, I filled in your sisters, and we will fill everyone else in at the meeting." Sam said putting both his hands on Lena and I.

I nodded and followed as Embry lead me to the dirt path leading to the beach.

* * *

So, I love this story so far!

The next chapter is going to be amazing!

Review! please! I want opinions!


	9. Phasing and stories

So here is chapter eight! :) I love this one! the next one... is going to be very.... eh.. inapropriate! it's my sisters x-mas present! she is Lena in this story, she adores paul! but then again she's being a BITCH FACE! for making fun of my slowness... -.- but anyways heres chapter eight :) I hope you love it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 8: Paul's POV (I know right?!)

So, It's official, My girlfriend, Imprint, Lover, whatever you want to call her, is a werewolf, but not just any werewolf, April and Terry's twin daughter werewolf. April was like a mother to me, and I'm in love with her daughter. This is so wrong. I have never felt like this in my life, the love I feel for this girl is amazing, she's absolutely beautiful, not like her sister, yes they may be twins but they are so different, her hair is a tiny bit shorter, and her eyes are darker, she's somewhat taller too. This whole werewolf thing scares me a little bit though. Her temper is bad, she is violent as hell, I think Embry has a scar on his chest from when she slammed him into the wall with her hand. But damn was it hot to see her like that! The look in her eyes was pure anger, It was sexy as hell. I love this girl so much. So right now we are walking to the beach for a pack meeting, I never thought I could feel this way about someone. It's strange.

"Paul, leave Lena alone and help me set up" Emily yelled

I kissed her and walked over to Emily.

"So you really love her?" Emily asked me smiling widely

"Yeah, I really do, It's not just the imprint thing either, I really truly love her Em" I said smiling

"Awe! Your growing up! I'm so proud of you Paul, April would be so proud to have you dating her daughter, she loved you like a son.." Emily said hugging me and almost crying at the thought of her best friend.

"I know Em" I said rubbing her back

"Hey sweet cheeks, how are you?" I heard Brady say to someone

"Brady, back off she is with Paul." I heard Embry say

I turned around and watched as Embry fell to the ground and Brady take off with Lena

Anastasia looked pissed, she was shaking, I saw Emily back away from me, I phased and ran after them, I saw a wolf I didn't recognize run after me, then Embry. The wolf tackled Brady to the ground and threw him against the tree. I ran over to Lena, I nudged her side, she climbed on my back. Sam ran over to us and dragged Brady to his house.

I watched as Emily ran to the house and grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and handed them to the wolf. While Sam came out, and handed a t shirt and shorts to Embry… Was this wolf Ana? Why wasn't she scared like the rest of us were? I stared confused as Ana walked out of the tree cover wearing what Emily brought out. She looked at me.

"Paul, let my sister down, now." She said in a demanding tone

I nodded and let Lena down.

Lena ran to her sister and cried. I ran into the forest and phased back. Sam ran in and handed me some shorts.

"Why isn't she scared like we were?" I asked him nodding in Ana's direction

"April wasn't either Paul" He told me looking at the forest floor, that is the first time I ever seen him cry about his cousin, in a long time.

"Sam?!" Emily yelled walking into the forest, she ran over when she saw her husband on the ground sobbing.

"Go check on Lena Paul, I'll take care of him" Emily said holding her husband to her chest.

I ran out of the forest to my Lena.

"Paul!" She yelled and ran over to me. She jumped in my arms and wrapped her arms around me tight. I wrapped mine around her fragile waist and kissed her.

"I love you Paul" She said and cried

"Baby, I love you too, don't cry" I told her kissing her

"I can't help it! I was scared! You Ana and Embry saved me!" She said kissing my neck

I pulled her closer to me and held her tighter.

"Guys! Come on!" Sam said walking past us smiling. Sometimes I wonder what those to do when they are alone.

I moved so she was on my back, and walked over to the circle of wolves the surrounded the campfire.

I growled lowly when Brady was sitting in the circle.

I sat down with Lena in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my head into her neck. I laughed when she giggled.

"Ok so I called this meeting to make an announcement, You all remember my late cousin and her husband, April and Terry, well I have learned that, Anastasia, and Lena are their twins, April was young when she had them, and she put them up for adoption. I expect you to treat them as family, and if I hear any complaints about any of you from my cousins, there WILL be HELL to pay, Now Anastasia has phased, just 20 minutes ago to be exact, She didn't run when she did, so I'm assuming it is a heredity thing, Their grandfather didn't, their mother didn't and I prey they don't. Again, If I hear that ANY of you have treated either of my cousins badly I will PERSONALY rip you to shreds'. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sam yelled.

Everyone nodded and looked at the twins, Lena sunk into my lap a little, I pulled her closer into me and smiled at her. She kissed me and smiled.

"Now, Anastasia is Embry's Imprint, she is off limits to all of you, as for Lena, she is Paul's Imprint. Brady, if you pull a stunt like that again, you will have serious consequences." Sam said

The pack nodded, Brady said "Yes sir" and nodded

Lena raised her hand and said:

"Saaaaammmmmmmmm!" and smiled at him

"Yes Lena!" He said trying not to laugh

What Lena did next surprised everyone, including me. She said In all seriousness:

"What were they like?" and looked at the ground "It's okay if you don't want to talk about her, I understand, I'm just curious" She said with a few tears in her eyes. I put my chin on her shoulder and told her it would be fine.

"Lena, don't hesitate to ask about her, you too Ana, Any of us will answer any questions you have about your parents, they were great people." Sam said walking over to her pulling her out of my lap and hugging her. I looked over at Embry, he was trying to keep his worn out girlfriend awake.

"April, how can I describe my dear cousin… She was positive, calm, very smart, had amazing black hair, like yours, light brown eyes, and a smile that could but the moon, stars and sun to shame. The first time she phased, she didn't run away like the rest of us did, she just looked up and down at herself, she shrugged and trotted around smiling, she was amazing, she would have made a wonderful mother. In fact, she was so much of a mother to Paul, when your father terry died, Paul was there every day making sure she was okay, and things were in order, he arranged the funeral, so she wouldn't have to, he helped her so much." He said smiling at me. Lena covered her mouth and looked at me, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry" She said

"Baby it's okay" I said kissing her forehead.

She looked over at her sister, who was holding on to Embry's neck, sobbing.

"Sam, I'm going to take her home." He said looking at Sam, standing up cradling Ana.

Sam nodded

"Are you staying here, or are you coming with us?" He asked Lilly Alicia and Lena.

"We're staying" Lilly said pointing to Alicia

"We'll walk them home after Embry" Seth said smiling at Lilly

He nodded and looked and Lena

"Do you want to go home?" I asked Lena

"Yeah" she said sighing

He walked back towards Emily and Sam's and got in his car.

When we got home, Embry walked up the stairs with Ana.

"Love, come lay down with me" Lena said smirking

I took her hand and walked up the stairs with her.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Love and Pain

So this get's graphic! This is my best friend chelsea's xmas present! (pixiestixsugarhigh)! I love you chelsea!

* * *

Chapter nine: Lena's POV

I walked up the stairs to see Embry standing in the hallway.

"Sam called, he said Lilly and Alicia are staying there with him, and that he needs me and Ana, so We are going back over, we'll be back later, I'll call" He said after my sister walked out, gave me a hug and walked out to his car.

I smiled and nodded at him.

Once I heard the door shut Paul pushed me up against the wall, and attacked my neck with his mouth. I opened my door and walked in backwards. All the way through the door, we were trying to take off shirts and kissing he gave up and he picked me up by the back of my legs and carried me to my bed. I laughed and pulled him down to me.

"I love you Paul" I said laughing

"I love you too Lena, Always" He said kissing my neck and pulling up my shirt.

His fingers felt amazing on my skin; the heat was torture on my already hot skin. He kissed me from my lips and trailed down my chest to the hem of my jeans, he unbuttoned them and pulled them down my legs, he kissed his way back up my body, the feel of his lips on my skin was pure heaven, nothing could ruin what I was feeling, he was amazing. He pulled up on his knees and looked down at me, I remembered the scar I still had on my side from mike, I covered my sides and looked away.

"Baby, no" Paul said moving my arms, running his hand over the scar and kissing my forehead.

"Later." He said kissing my neck. I nodded and tangled my hands into his hair. He growled at me and bit my nipple slightly through my bra; I let out a guttural moan, and pulled on his hair. He wrapped his arms around my chest and UN clasped my bra, He groaned and kissed my chest. He ran his hand down my body, making a trail if fiery kisses along the way , he brought himself back up to my face and kissed me with pure passion, I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands down his back and moved his shorts down, he groaned and kicked them off across the room, God Paul has a nice body! I growled and flipped him so I could pin him. I kissed him, his jaw, his neck, his chest, all the way to the hem of his boxers, the tent his hard on made was hysterical, I love being able to do that to him, I slid his boxers down and legs and kissed the tip of his penis, he growled at me, and pulled me up and under him. I laughed and kissed him. He looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"What?" I asked him

"I need you baby" He said kissing my neck.

"I'm yours Paul" I said kissing him.

"Hard and fast, or slow and passionate?" He said smirking his adorable smirk.

Passionate sounds ok, but with his body..Mm! Fast sounds a whole hell of a lot more exciting!

"Fast." I said in a daring tone

He smirked and kissed me, he positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in, I moved my hips and once we got into a good rhythm he picked up his pace.

He groaned and kissed my neck. Every time he pushed in he hit that good spot, that sent me over the edge. I tangled my hands in his hair one more time, and bit into his shoulder hard enough to make him bleed. He groaned and lay down beside me.

I sighed and curled up into his chest.

"That was amazing baby" He said kissing me.

"Yes it was!" I said laughing.

He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Baby?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that scar?" He asked me running his fingers over it

"Well, remember the vampire that showed up here?" I asked him. He nodded stiffly

"Well before he was turned, him and Ana were best friends, he used me to get to her and we fought, he threw the kitchen knife at me and Ana found out and kicked his ass, that's when he went to get turned" I said looking down, playing with Paul's hand. He was shaking, badly. I knew he was pissed. I got out of my bed, grabbed my clothes and walked to my bathroom. I was afraid, not of him, but what would happen if I would stay in there.

"Baby I'm sorry, please come out" Paul said through the door. I unlocked the door, and sat on the counter.

Paul walked in and sighed.

"Baby, I'm sorry… I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you, it would literally kill me.. Lena Renée I love you more than words can describe, and I don't know what I would do without you" Paul told me, wiping the tears I didn't know I was crying, away.

"I love you too Paul…" I said hugging him.

Anastasia's POV

"Hey, Ana can I talk to you?" Paul said smiling at me.

It's 3 am, I'm awake, in my kitchen, thank god Embry isn't up or he would be pissed.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked him as he sat down

"Well, I know you guys might be going back to school tomorrow, but if not I was wondering, if maybe after the pack meeting, Lena and I could have some time alone?" He asked looking at the ground and fidgeting with his hands.

Great, my boyfriend's best friend wants to have sex with his girlfriend, my twin sister. FUCK! Ugh what the hell. I'm not ready for my twin baby sister to have sex. She may be my twin, but she's still younger by 4 minutes.

"I'll think about it Paul." I said looking at him

"Th-" He started until I held up my hand

"All I know Paul, is that I respect the fact that you are following my orders, and warning me, and asking permission, IF I say okay, you better be safe." I said in a very threatening tone.

He swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you Ana" He said and walked back upstairs.

I really need to get some sleep.

AFTER SHE PHASES

Paul better put my sister down this instant.

"Paul. Put her down!" I said, he nodded and leaned down so she could climb down, she ran right to me. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I didn't care, she was MY sister, it was MY job to protect her, and the rest of my family.

I love how I just phased and it doesn't bother me… I looked at Embry; he was staring at me with wide eyes.

When Sam started talking about April, I blocked it out, but not all of it. I clung to Embry's neck and cried… I should have said something earlier, maybe mom would have let us come and see her…

AFTER THE MEETING

Embry carried me into the house and up to my room.

"Love, I need to get changed, and then we're leaving"

"Why?" He asked curiously

"Paul asked me if him and Lena could have some "Alone time" and I said I'd think about it"

"You're going to let him?" He said confused

"Yeah, he proved himself today, He was phased and running before anybody, and when I asked him to let her go so I could have her, he gave her up without a fight." I said smiling

"Ok" He said shrugging

"Can you make up a story or something so it doesn't look like I gave in" I said giving him my doggie face

He laughed, kissed me and nodded.

I walked to my closet pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater, walked into the bathroom and got changed. I fixed my make up and walked out to the hallway. I gave my sister a hug, winked at Paul and walked out to Embry's car.

"So love, what do we do?" He asked getting in his car

"Let's go back to Sam's" I told him smiling "Or at least call and ask him if the girls can stay there" I said pulling out my phone.

"Okay, you call I'll drive"

"Hey Sam it's Anastasia" I said when Sam answered the phone

"Yeah, I'm fine, I wanted to know if the girls could stay with you tonight?"

"Why? Well, Paul and Lena are um.. Alone, and Embry and I are going for a drive"

"Yeah they are… I don't like it but they are"

"Yeah Sam, I know, he really loves her, I can tell, he grew big enough balls to ask her older twin sister if he could, that takes guts."

"Thanks Sam"

"Bye"

"He said ok" I told Embry smiling

"So where are we going?" He asked

"I don't care...as long as it isn't home or Sam's" I told him smiling

"I know where to go" He said smiling

"Where?" I asked him

"The cliffs, the view of the moon up there is gorgeous love"

I nodded and sat back in my chair

*Insert use me by hinder ringtone here*

"Hello?" I said into my phone

"Hey Ana, it's Paul"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, and I have another question" Paul said whispering

"Fine"

"I know she's your baby sister, but I love her more than anything, and I wanted to know that if after she graduates, could I marry her?" He asked

OH FUCK NO

DID HE NOT JUST HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER, NOW HE WANTS TO MARRY HER? WHAT THE HELL

"Paul. I know you love her, believe me I do. Are you 100% positive you want to" I asked him

"Ana, I wouldn't have called you and asked if I didn't have the ring, and I wasn't sure"

"Ring?" I asked

"Yeah, it was April's, She gave it to me before she died, she said give it to the women you truly care about, the one you want to spend forever with" He said sadly

"Paul. When are you asking her?"

"I was hoping tonight…" He said

I sighed and tried to keep calm

"Paul, if you hurt her I swear your life will end" I told him through clenched teeth

"I wouldn't dream of it Ana, especially when she's already been hurt, thank god we already killed that son of a bitch vampire" He said angrily

"She told you?" I asked him

"Yeah, 10 minutes ago" He said

"Paul, I guess you can, but if you ever hurt her.." I said again

"I know Ana, I wouldn't dream of it" He said. I could tell he was smiling

"Good, now do it before I change my mind" I said

"Bye Ana, thank you"

"Bye Paul, you're welcome"

"What was that all about?" Embry said slightly confused

"Pull over" I said clutching my stomach

He did and ran over to my side, he opened the door. I leaned out, and everything I ate today, was on the side of the road. Embry climbed in behind me and held my hair back.

I leaned back and laid my head in his lap.

"Love, what's wrong?" Embry asked

I shook my head.

"Love, don't lie to me" He told me

"Paul is asking Lena to marry him" I said leaning up to give the road even more of my lunch

"She's my sister Embry, My baby sister, my twin and she's going to be engaged! She's having sex, and she's going to be engaged, she's my baby, my baby sister Embry… I'm losing my baby sister to a guy she barely knows and it scares me, because the minute she says yes to him, is the minute she stops needing me" I said crying into his shoulder.

"Love, she's always going to need you, you're her twin sister, her older sister, she's always going to need you" Embry said rubbing my back.

"I know, but it still scares me"

"I know love"

* * *

So what do you think?

Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Rings and memories

Dedicated to my pixie best friend, chelsea :) I love you pixie!

* * *

Chapter 10: Lena's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, and over to Paul who was sitting in the middle of my bed holding a little black box. He looked up and smiled brightly at me; he got on his knees and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my neck and put the black box in front of me.

"Lena Renee Miller, I love you more than life itself, you are the air I breathe, the stars that light up my night and the sun brightening my day, before I met you, I was hot headed egotistical and a major jerk, I've broken hearts and had mine broke, I've never felt this way about anybody before. I talked to Ana, she gave me her blessing, and I know that was hard for her to do, but I think she knows that I really love you, more than words can describe, I love you. Would you do me the honors of being the mother of my children, lover, soul mate and wife?" He said all of that while slowly opening the box.

I started crying, I really loved him, so much, and I knew this was a big step for both of us. The ring was gorgeous, it wasn't to big, and it wasn't really small, it was absolutely perfect.

Paul smiled seeing me stare at the ring.

"April gave me the ring before she died, she told me to give it to the one person I truly care about, the one I want to spend forever with… She made me promise that I would cherish the person I gave this to, and I know that as long as that person is you, I defiantly will… I love you Lena…" He said kissing me.

"So will you?" He said staring at me with those amazing brown eyes, so full of light and happiness, I searched his eyes for any trace that he was lying… I found nothing, he was truly in love with me, I could tell it wasn't just the Imprint thing either. I loved him just as much, maybe even more.

I nodded and smiled at him.

He jumped off the bed and spun me around my room!

"Lena baby I love you so much!" He said kissing me and wrapping his arms around me.

Paul's POV

YES! I got my girl! I can't believe I just asked a girl I barley know to marry me, after having sex. I knew this would last, I knew she wouldn't hurt me, I wouldn't hurt her either, she truly is my light, I love her more than words can say. This beautiful woman in front of me, with her arms wrapped around me, is going to be my wife. You have no idea how excited I am to tell everyone! I'm sure Anastasia is going to come home and kill me, but as long as I have Lena it doesn't matter to me, I owe April so much, I'm sure I would be dead today if it wasn't for her, she was my mother when my real one wasn't, she kept my head above water. And now her daughter is here keeping me safe, keeping my head above water like her mother. I loved this woman more than any one knows.

"_Paul, come over, sits with me please" April said holding her hand out_

_I walked over to her bedside and sighed, sitting by her legs; the effects of the heart attack were getting worse… I'd hate to think she wasn't going to be here._

"_How are you feeling Ape?" I asked her watching her smile at her designated nick name._

"_I'm feeling better now that I know my "son" is here." She said smiling up at me._

_Her normally tan skin was pale, her dark eyes were even darker. Her hair was fragile, her cheeks were sunken in. _

"_Paul, hunny I want to give you something" She said reaching for a little black box._

"_This is the ring Terry gave me when he asked me to marry him, Promise me that whoever you give this ring too is someone you will love forever, cherish every second you spend with them, and you will give it to the one person you want to spend forever with, you deserve to be happy Paul, and I believe that one day you will find this person, and when you do, I want this ring to be on that special girls finger." She said handing me the box. I felt a few tears roll out of my eyes and down my cheek, her hand reached up to wipe them away._

"_I promise." I told her smiling, trying to keep my calm._

"_I love you Paul, keep that ring safe, and cherish the person you give that too forever." She said to me._

"_I love you too… I promise I will" I told her and gave her a hug._

_She hugged me back and closed her eyes. The heart monitor went off, the nurses rushed in, they couldn't save her. I cried like a baby for 3 weeks._

"Baby, what's wrong?" I heard Lena say pulling me out of my memory.

"I was thinking about what you mom told me… Lena, I love you, never forget that okay?" I said to her.

She wiped a few tears of my cheek and kissed me. I love her so much… I'm going to spend forever with her, and I can't wait till I can call her my wife.

* * *

REVIEW! i need opinions!


	12. Taco bell and traumatization

So here is chapter 11 :)

I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 11: Ana's POV

"Em we need to call Paul and Lena, tell them we're coming home" I said quietly to Embry, who was still looking worriedly at me.

He nodded and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Paul, It's Embry, Me and Ana are on our way home, you better be dressed, bye" Embry left the message and pulled me into his lap.

"Are you okay love?" He asked me

"Yeah, I just need to lay down, this is too much for one day" I said laying my head on his chest.

He nodded and started the car. I got in my seat and put my feet in his lap. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold window.

I felt Embry's arms pick me up, I heard the house door open and Lena running down the stairs.

"Sh" He said to my excited sister.

"Is she okay?" I heard my sister ask

I wrapped my arms around Embry's neck and sighed

"I'm fine, just had a really long day" I said

"Embry Call put me down!" I said to Embry

"But.." He started till I kissed him.

"Either you put me down or else" I said smirking at him.

He sighed and put me down, but kept his hand around my waist.

"What has you all hyper sis?" I asked smiling at Paul

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" She said playfully hitting me

"So spill!" I said

She held up her hand and showed me the ring.

I looked at Paul. He smiled at me, I could see how happy he was.

"Congratulations man!" Embry said smiling

I put my hand on my head and grabbed his arm.

Embry held onto my waist tighter and picked me up.

"Paul, go get some ice. Now." Embry said to Paul

"What's wrong sis?" Lena asked looking a little worried

"Nothing, my stomachs just bothering me and I feel really dizzy" I told her

"Here" Paul said handing Embry the ice pack

Embry picked me up and carried me up the stairs. Lena yelled goodnight.

"Love, what happened?" Embry asked laying me down and lying down next to me

"I don't know, I just got really dizzy" I said laying my head on his chest.

He sighed.

"Love, get some sleep okay" He said pulling my blanket over us and pulling me into his chest

I nodded and sighed.

Embry's POV

I should talk to Sam, see if there's anything that could be going on with her.

"Hey Sam it's Embry" I said when he answered

"Hey Embry, what's going on?" Sam asked me

"Well" I started and explained what happened on the ride and everything

He sighed

"It might be from stress Embry, if she's still sick in the morning, take her to Carlisle." Sam said

"Thanks Sam" I said and hung up

God I'm worried about her, she threw up, she's dizzy, and she's sleeping a lot. I know she isn't pregnant.

"Embry?" I heard Paul say through the door

"Come in" I said

Paul walked in and sat on the floor by the bed.

"What happened?" He asked

"After she got done talking to you, she freaked out and everything she ate today ended up on the side of the road. She feels like she's losing her sister" I said and sighed

"She isn't" Paul said looking at his Imprint's twin

"I know, but her sister means everything to her and she's having sex, and now she's engaged." I said rubbing Ana's back

Her leg wrapped around mine.

Paul stood up and walked to the door

"I'm going to go…" He said smirking

I nodded and rolled onto my side to kiss Ana's cheek.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey" She said

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her moving her hair away from her eyes

"Better, headache, but I'm better" She told me smiling her perfect little smile

"Sis?" I heard Lena say through the door

"Yeah?" Ana yelled over my head

"We're going to get Taco bell, do you want any?" Lena asked giggling

I don't think I could see Ana move so fast. She got out of bed and ran to the door

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST ASK ME IF I WANTED TACO BELL? OF COURSE I WANT TACO BELL!" She yelled laughing.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I pulled Ana back into the room, and closed the door smirking at Lena and Paul. As soon as the door shut I pinned her against it.

"We're leaving in an hour!" Lena yelled

"OK!" Ana yelled back laughing

"Love" I said smirking

"Hmmm?" she said running her hands down my chest

"I love you" I told her and kissed her. She kissed me back wrapping her hands around my neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I groaned into her mouth and she giggled.

"I love you too" She said laying her head in the crook of my neck.

I sighed and sat in her bed.

"When we get home, I want to see if Paul and Lena will go to the beach for a little bit, or go tell Sam and Emily, Alicia and Lilly the news" I heard her say

I looked at her

"Why don't we go?" I asked her

She looked at me and smirked.

She grinded her hips against me, and kissed me.

"I see" I said smiling kissing her neck

"Come on, we need to get dressed" She said getting up from my lap.

She walked to the closet.

"Hey Embryyyyyyyy" I heard her say.

"Yes love?" I asked and walked over to her. I put my hands around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder.

"Can I wear a pair of your sweatpants?" She asked me turning around to face me.

"Eh… I guess" I said laughing and kissed her

I walked over to my bag and took out a pair of my sweatpants

I threw them over to her and sat on her dresser

She pushed down the jeans she was wearing, and turned around to find a shirt.

"Love, what shirt should I wear?" She asked me turning around and smiling and turning back to her closet.

I hopped off her dresser and walked up behind her, I ran my hands down her sides, and slid my hands under her shirt and lifted it up. She lifted her arms up and finished taking it off. I got on my knees and kissed her back, her side, her stomach, her chest then her lips.

"I think you should stay home, with me" I said kissing down her body again, she leaned against her closet door and moaned.

"but I'm hungry!" She protested

"I'll be right back" I said and ran out the door

"Paul"

"Yeah man?"

I told Paul what to get Ana and I and said to take his time. He smiled and nodded.

I ran back up the stairs, locked her bedroom door and stared at her.

I walked over to her and kissed her.

"Paul is going to bring us back food, he said he'd take his time" I smirked and kissed her neck again.

She smiled and nodded

I kissed her neck, her chest, and her stomach.

She smiled and moaned

I picked her up by her knees and carried her to her bed.

"Embry!" She said when I didn't get in bed with her

"What? I'm admiring my view" I said smiling and kneeling over her body.

"Well stop…" She said covering her stomach and blushing

I crawled down her body and moved her arms, I kissed her stomach.

I nuzzled my face into her stomach, and sighed.

I moved my hands up and down her legs, each time stopping a little bit closer to her pussy. Each time she would moan.

"Would you quit teasing me?!" She said pulling me up her body and kissing me. She ran her knee up my side and in between my legs against my hard on. I groaned and ran my hand down her stomach and under her panties; she bit my lip and tangled her hands in my hair.

She moaned into my mouth, when I started moving my finger in and out of her, and rubbing her clit with my thumb. I smirked and moved my free hand to her chest, I UN hooked her bra and threw it across the room, she moaned when I moved my mouth to her nipples.

I felt her walls starting to clench around my fingers, I pulled them out and moved her panties down. She kicked them off and pulled me down to kiss me. I positioned myself at her entrance, and pushed in, she leaned her head back and moaned, I bit her neck and started moving slowly then picking up the pace when she started to move her hips, her hands ran down my back, leaving marks I'm sure. I ran my hands up her body and groaned. I groaned and she moaned louder, I collapsed to the bed next to her.

I pulled her into me and kissed her.

"I love you Ana" I said smiling.

"I love you too" She said and kissed me.

"Do you regret it?" I asked her when I saw her smile disappear.

She looked at me and frowned.

"No, I don't. why ,do you?"

"No love, I don't" I smiled and kissed her.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Love your sister is back" I whispered

She smirked and whispered "Watch this"

Her sister walked up to the door

She got on her knees and started banging the bed against the wall and moaned loudly, I groaned and helped her.

We heard Lena gasp and run down the stairs. She put her head in the pillow and laughed, I nuzzled my head in her chest and laughed harder.

Lena's POV

We walked into the house, It was quiet.

"Baby, I think she killed him" I said laughing

"I wouldn't doubt it" He said smirking

I walked up the stairs and to her room.

I heard the bed hitting the wall, and my sister moaning and Embry groaning.

FUCK! Um…. As much as I love my sister I don't want to hear her having sex. I gasped and ran down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen Paul was on the floor dying from laughter

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him

He held up his finger and tried to catch his breath. I heard my sisters door open and her and Embry walk out.

They came down the stairs, saw my face and died laughing

"WHAT!?" I asked them

"Your face is priceless" Embry said holding his sides.

"Your reaction was amazing to!" Ana said hitting the wall and moaning

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" I said pouting

"Oh come on baby they were just messing with you" Paul said laughing

"You knew!" I asked him

"No, I heard them talking about it when we came in the house, werewolf baby, remember" Paul told me laughing harder

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at my sister.

Once they stopped laughing I asked them:

"Did you guys do it?"

My sister blushed and hid her face in Embry's chest.

"I take that as a yes!" Paul said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me

Embry smirked and kissed my sisters head.

"Food is in the microwave" Paul said and picked me up. I squealed, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

so?

what do you think?

I love it!

Reviewwww~! :)

thanks!


	13. Love and Loss

Chapter 12! woo!

Here you go! hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Embry's POV

"Love, here" I handed Ana her food that Paul had stuck in the microwave.

"Thank you" She said sitting down on the counter next to where I was standing

"Mhm" I said kissing her forehead

"I love you!" She said smiling

"I love you too" I told her smiling

"Can you hand me the mild sauce?" She asked me pointing to the taco bell bag

I grabbed on with my teeth and walked over to her.

She giggled and bit the other end.

"Oh my god! Baby look at what it says!" She showed me and laughed

I took it from her and walked into her room. I got in my bag and grabbed a ring pop.

I walked back down the stairs and got on my knee and opened the ring pop.

I held it up with the Mild sauce packet.

She was laughing so hard.

"Baby, Will you marry me" I asked her with the packet and ring pop

She nodded and took the ring pop and packet.

She put the mild sauce in her pocket and ate the ring pop.

"Baby you weren't supposed to eat it!" I said laughing

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck

"I love you Ana"

"I love you too Em." She said smiling at me

We ate our food and decided to go to the cliffs.

"Lena!" Ana yelled up the stairs to her sister

"Yes?" I laughed when Lena struggled to say that.

"We're going to the cliffs, be back later!"

"Okay!"

*Temperature Sean Paul*

"Hello?" I said into my phone

"Hey Embry, where's my sister?" Lilly asked

"Which one?" I asked jokingly

"You know which one!" She said laughing

"Here she is" "Love, it's Lilly" I said handing Ana the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey sis"

"Yeah that's cool me and Embry are going to the cliffs so we'll see you after, I'll tell Lena and Paul"

"Yeah, love you too!"

"Bye"

She hung up handed me the phone and ran up stairs

I ran after her.

She ran into her sister's room and jumped on the bed when she heard her and Lena's favorite song.

"Ana!" Paul yelled laughing

Lena jumped up on the bed turned up the radio she had on and danced around the bed with her sister.

"Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you Come please I'm callin' And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' " Lena was singing

"Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin' And all I see is you" Ana sang after her

"These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you Come please I'm callin' And all I need from you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'" They both sang

"Hurry I'm fallin' All I need is you Come please I'm callin' And oh, I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' " They laughed and sat on the bed.

Paul looked at me and laughed. I shook my head at my Imprint, picked her up and kissed her.

"Sam's having everyone for dinner tonight to celebrate, he said be there by 6" Ana said jumping on my back

" Okay!" Lena said laying on Paul's chest

I walked down the stairs with Ana.

"So to the cliffs love?" I asked her she smiled put her headphones in and nodded.

I put her down and walked into the woods.

"Embry what are you doing?" She yelled

I phased and trotted out of the woods to her.

I laid next to her feet and nudged her leg telling her to climb on

She laughed and climbed on.

She turned on her music and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She was listening to "Far away" by Nickelback it was on repeat.

Sometimes I wish I could read her mind, just to know what she's thinking about. Her eyes got really dark when she hit play… she never really talks about her past as much, it makes me wonder what could have happened to make her so edgy, what made her make me promise not to leave her.

I stopped running when we got to the cliffs.

I laid down and let her get off my back.

"Embry! Phase back" She said rubbing the side of my face and kissing my nose

I growled lowly at her. She giggled and pointed towards the woods.

"Now Embry!" She said lying on the ground

I trotted into the woods and phased back, I put my sweats on and walked out to lay with her.

"Embry…" She started, laying her chin on my chest and looking at me with those pretty green eyes.

"Yes love?" I asked her rubbing circles into her back

She kissed my chest and turned off her IPOD

"Let's play 20 questions!" She said laughing

"Okay " I said smiling at her

"who first?" She asked

"You love" I said back

"Favorite band?" She asked

"hm…Three days grace" I said smirking She nodded in approval.

"What's yours?" I asked her

"Hinder." She said smiling happily humming get stoned

I smiled and started "Singing" the chorus.

She laughed and sang along.

"Favorite movie?" She asked

"Dead silence" I told her

She frowned

"What?" I asked her

"I hate that movie..the dolls scare the hell out of me" She said shaking her head

"Well, we just won't watch it, ever." I said smiling at her

She nodded and laughed.

"What's yours love?" I asked her. She smiled and I knew I shouldn't have asked her that.

"Harry Potter all of them , The matrix and Pirates of the Caribbean, it's a tie between the three" She said smiling

"Nice, Nice and hell yes!" I said high fiving her

"Favorite food" She asked me

"You French fries with the cheese" I said

"Awe!" She said giggling

"Yours?" I asked and again, shouldn't have asked

"Taco bell, IHOP, McDonalds, and Chinese food." She said smiling really big. That was the first time I noticed the cut on the base of her neck and the one on her shoulder. How I never noticed those I will never know.

"Where did you get those?" I asked her running my hand across her neck and shoulder.

She looked down at her shoulder, stood up and walked to the edge of the cliffs.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the scar on her shoulder.

"Love, please tell me.."

She turned around in my arms and laid her head on my chest.

"The vampire you guys killed a week ago, well his name was Brian, before he was turned he dated Lena, to try and make me jealous, they got into a fight he hurt her, I went after him before I found out if he was changed, I found him, he was changed he attacked me" She said not looking at me

"How'd you get away?" I asked her

"I started shaking, he got scared and ran" She said

"I see" I said pulling her closer, she was shaking

"Love you need to calm down, your shaking.." I said to her taking a step back when it was getting worse

"Anastasia, calm down" I said again

"I'm trying" She said falling to her knees and crying

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her rubbing her back urging her to breath.

She slowly calmed down and stopped shaking. I kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said nuzzling her head into my neck

I laughed and said "For what love?"

"For freaking out" She said

"Love, it's okay, you we're mad, it's fine…" I told her lifting her chin so she would look at me

I smiled at her and kissed her.

"Love the sun is setting" I said looking out at the sky

She turned in my lap leaned back and watched the sun set with me.

"It's so pretty" She said

"Yeah, it is" I said looking at her. She was playing with the necklace I gave her, she was smiling.

"Ana, I love you more and more everyday" I told her kissing her neck.

"I'm not as perfect as you think Embry… but I love you too" She said kissing me.

"No love, to me you're perfect, you have a past, so what everyone does, you're perfect to me love" I told her smiling.

"I don't deserve you Embry" She said curling up into my lap

"I don't deserve you either, but here you are, and here I am" I said wrapping my arms around her tighter

"I love you Embry" Ana said smiling

"I love you too" I said smiling at her

"We need to get to Sam's" She said taking my phone from my pocket and looking at the time.

"We do" I said back

"Come on Em!" She yelled running towards the path

I got up and ran after her.

I caught up to her and picked her up, spun her around and laughed.

"Em! Put me down!" She said laughing holding onto my neck.

"Not a chance!" I told her moving her so she was on my back.

She nuzzled her head into my neck and closed her eyes.

"Em" She said

"Ana" I said back

"Do you think Paul will take care of her?" She asked me

"Love, I know Paul, he's been hurt, he's hurt people, but I see the way he looks at your sister, and I know how much April meant to him, You and Lena are April's daughters, He will take care of her to the best of his ability. So will I. She's family now, so are you, the whole pack is going to protect all four of you. You guys belong with us." I told her putting her down and pinning her to a tree.

"I love you Ana, you're family, you are part of the pack" I told her and kissed her.

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

Alicia's POV

"Baby, how do you feel about your sisters being adopted?" I heard Quill ask

"Well, It's weird, I love my sisters the same, and I think it's nice that they have found their true family" I told him smiling.

"I see. What about them being wolves like the rest of us are?" He asked again

"Well, your guys' purpose is to protect, and that's what they have been doing for the past 5 years, when mom and dad got new jobs and couldn't be around as often, so I'm used to it… I'm just worried that they are going to be more concerned about other things and have no time to make sure we are okay with everything" I told him

"Alicia, it'll be fine, your sisters love you and Lilly both, it'll be okay." Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder. I knew to trust what he was saying, but with Lena engaged and Anastasia so caught up with Embry, it just bugs me a little bit.

"Come on babe!" Quill said jumping up

"What? Where are we going?" I said laughing when he took my hand and dragged me out the door.

"To the beach!" He said smiling

"Wait! Let's get Lilly" I said smiling

"Okay! LILLY! SETH!" He yelled

A wolf with sand colored fur trotted out of the woods, with my twin on it's back.

"SETH PUT MY SISTER DOWN THIS INSTANT" I heard Lena yell furiously

I watched as she walked over to Seth take her sisters hand and help her down, and Seth trot back into the forest and phase back, Lilly hands him his clothes when he sticks his hand out and comes out.

"Lena she was just on my back, I wasn't hurting her!" Seth said looking hurt

"I don't care, that's dangerous, what if something attacked you and she was on your back?!" Lena said again furiously. She was shaking.

"Lena she would have been a lot safer on my back then on the ground!" Seth yelled back

"She is my sister Seth, she may be your imprint but she's my sister" Lena yelled

"Apparently she's safer with me then she is with you Lena, look at Ana's neck and shoulder, your side." Seth yelled. That was the end of it. Paul grabbed Lens before anything bad could happen. Lena calmed down automatically but Paul was shaking like it was nothing, Lena pulled out of his arms ran to Lilly and pulled her to me. Quill walked backwards and phased.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I heard Anastasia yell, Embry was phased and running towards the group.

I explained what was going on; she growled and ran at Seth, phased and tackled him growling.

Seth's POV

Where the hell is Sam?

Anastasia had me pinned to the ground. Growling

"_You have no idea what happened to me or Lena so shut you god damned mouth Seth. If Lena or I say not to have one of our sisters on your back do not have her on your back, which goes for you two Quill." She said menacingly._

"_Love calm down and let Seth go" I heard Embry say nudging his girlfriends side._

_She growled at all of us._

_Embry, Quill, Paul and Sam back up._

"_Ana, please calm down" Sam said_

_She was growling at me and I was seriously scared._

_We all watched as a vampire hit Lena attacked her and ran. It was worse than I just described but that how it went. Paul and Embry were growling._

"_Next time you decide to say something about scars, know what caused them, it had nothing to do with either of my younger sisters, I am damn well capable of protecting them myself, so is Lena." Ana said got off of me and ran._

_Embry went to run after her but Sam stopped him._

"_Embry, don't let her breathe" _

_Embry nodded and walked over to Paul who was standing next to Lena whining_

_Emily brought out clothes, we all phased back_

"Seth, if you stat a fight with a potential werewolf again you ass is mine" Sam said to me

"Sam it wasn't my fault" I said

"Wasn't your fault? Then who's was it Seth?" Sam said

"Lena's. she was yelling at me" I said

Paul's head snapped up.

"It was not her fault, you were arguing about it with her" Paul said

"I know whose fault it was and it was not Lena's, Seth go inside" Sam said

Lilly's POV

I watched Paul Seth and Sam fight.

Seth walked towards the house. Iran over to him and grabbed his arm

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go with your sisters, have fun, I need to breath" He told me.

"Babe…" I said

"No, go have some fun, celebrate; I'll be back in a little bit"

"But, I want you to come with us, come on" I told him

He looked at Sam

"Come with me" He told me

I nodded and looked at my sisters.

Lena nodded.

Embry looked worried.

I took Seth's hand and we walked back to the woods.

Anastasia POV

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could away from the pack of wolves surrounding me.

I feel so bad for running like that from Embry, but I needed to get out of there.

Remembering that night again is hard. It happened so fast, I know I could have protected Lena from him if I saw the signs, but I didn't…

Her scars are my fault.

"ANASTASIA!" I heard people yelling. I ran faster.

"Ana!" I heard Embry yell in my head

"What Embry?" I asked him

"Where are you?" He asked worried

"Are you the only one phased?"

"Yes"

"Tell the rest not to phase, meet me on the cliffs" I told him

"Okay."

I felt him phase, then phase back a few minutes later

"Ana" He said

"What?"

"Sam wants you back at the house in a few hours" He told me

"Are you meeting me?" I asked him

"Yes, I'll be there in a few, but Sam want's you back soon" He said

"Kay" I told him and ran towards the cliffs.

I could feel him getting closer, I could hear him.

"Love, I see you" He said

I looked over and saw him trotting up the side of the cliff.

I smiled to myself and laid my head on the concrete

"Love, are you going to phase back?" He asked me standing beside me

"No, I like this, it's peaceful, and I'm not angry" I said looking up at him

He whined.

"Don't whine at me Embry" I said sternly

"I don't want you in wolf form all night Love" He said lying down next to me, putting his head by mine.

He licked the side of my face, and nuzzled into my side

"I'm sorry" I said rolling over on my back

"For what?" He asked me pinning my to the ground

"For running off like that" I said

"Love, you were mad, don't worry about it." He said

I kicked him away and got up.

"Come on, let's go back to the house so we can get dressed" I said trotting down the side of the cliffs

He followed after me.

I pulled open the back door with my paw, and trotted carefully up the stairs.

I pushed open my bedroom door and phased.

I heard a low growl. I laughed and walked over to my closet.

I found my white spaghetti strap dress, with a black flower pattern at the bottow,a nd a black wrap around the middle, I found my black wrap up stilettos , and put on Embry's necklace.

I walked out of my closet to see Embry in a pair of blue jeans, a button up white and black stripped shirt, and a pair of converse.

"Yummy" I said laughing

"What?" he asked me smiling

"Love, I think this is the first time I've seen all of you skin covered." I said

"Oh really, Well I can fix that" He said eyeing my chest.

"No, I like it, plus, we're late" I said laughing

"For?" He asked confused

"Sam and Emily are throwing a party for Paul and Lena, remember?" I asked him

"Oh yeah, that's why he wanted you back" he said smiling.

"Yes love, let me fix my makeup and hair and we'll leave" I said smiling and walking into the bathroom

I put some moose in my hair and scrunched it up, I put on my black eyeliner and lip gloss.

"You look beautiful" Embry said kissing the scar on my neck.

I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He said confused

"Don't touch it. I hate when you touch it" I said covering it with the cover up makeup

"Love, it's nothing to be ashamed of, your scars.."

"Are a reminder of the past Embry" I said interrupting him.

He sighed

"Okay, I'm sorry" He said

I nodded

"But you still look beautiful" He said wrapping his arms around my waist

"Thank you" I said smiling at him

*Temperature by Sean Paul (again) *

"Hello?" Embry said turning his phone on speaker

"Where are you guys?" Sam said

"We're leaving the house now Sam" I said smiling

"Okay, we're just waiting for you two to get here, and Emily to finish the food!" Sam said laughing

"Okay! Be there in like 5-10 minutes" I said

"Okay" He said and hung up

"Since when do I answer the phone and you have the conversation?"

"Since Sam is my cousin" I said laughing

He nodded and kissed me

"Come on love" I said laughing.

When we got to Sam's Emily was just putting out the food

"Right on time!" Quill yelled

Lilly and Alicia ran to me.

"Where's Lena and Paul?" I asked after hugging my little sisters

"Paul is inside with Emily getting things together, and Lena was just here…"

"Guys where is Brady?" Paul said looking worried

"WHERE'S LENA?" He yelled

* * *

So?

Reviewwww! :)


	14. Anger and Issues

Chapter thirteen:

"Paul calm down I'm sure she's fine" Sam said

"Bull shit Sam, Brady's gone too!" Paul shouted

"I know!" Sam said

What the hell… I need to find her…

I looked around. Sam was talking Embry was worried Paul was pissed.

I took off backwards and phased

"ANA!" I heard Embry yell

I growled glancing backwards

I felt Sam Paul and Embry Phase.

"ANASTASIA STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT!" Sam yelled

"SORRY SAM, BUT MY SISTER IS IN TROUBLE, I'M GONNA SAVE HER. NOT YOU, PAUL OR EMBRY, I'M DOING THIS ON MY OWN." I yelled back

"ANASTASIA LYNN NO. STOP RUNNING" Sam yelled again

I stopped and turned around.

I saw Sam running towards me.

I ran and tackled him

I slammed him against the ground "DON'T. TELL. ME. WHAT. TO. DO. INVOLVING. MY. SISTER" I told him through "Clenched" teeth

"She is my sister. Not yours" I told him

"But she's my niece" Sam said

"Your point?" I asked getting up

"She's my family to." He said

"Whatever Sam, just stay out of my way" I said and started running again

"Ana…" Embry said

"WHAT EMBRY?" I yelled

"Be careful… I'll stay in wolf form just in case, okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine love, I just need to find my sister, she's my responsibility, not theirs, I made the promise to my mother before she died, and I'm keeping it" I told him

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I said back and ran faster

Where I was going I don't know, but I kept running, I was following Brady's trail..

I ran until his trail stopped in front of an abandon warehouse in Port Angeles.

I growled when I saw him walking out.

I ran behind the trees and phased back, putting my dress and heels back on.

"_Whats going on love?" _ Embry texted

"_I found brady, phase back in a few" _I told him

I walked out and yelled:

"Brady!"

He spun around and looked at me

"What are you doing here Ana?" He asked me confused walking over to me

"Where's Lena?" I asked him

"I don't know Ana, I swear, I came here to get my car.." He said

"I don't believe you Brady, my sister's scent is all over you!" I shouted pinning him against the tree behind me.

Embry Sam and Paul ran out of the trees and grabbed him.

"Go find my fiancé Ana" Paul said

I nodded and ran into the building

I opened the gate to the warehouse and jumped out of the way.

A big white van came speeding out. I could hear my sister screaming in the back. I phased and ran after them.

"ANA!"

I howled at the sound of my sisters screams and ran faster.

I saw Embry run to the side of the car and slash the tires with his paw.

I grabbed the back of the car and pulled it to a stop with my teeth.

I opened the back and pulled the two guys in the back out.

Paul ran up and took Lena and ran.

Embry and Sam took all the guys and tired them up.

"Ana!" Lena yelled and ran to me.

I saw the bruises she had and cried.

"Sissy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have been there to protect you I'm so so sorry" I said brushing the hair from her face and pulling her into my arms.

"Sis, it's okay…" She said.

I nodded and watched as Embry Sam and Paul told the cops what happened.

"Miss, did any of these guys do anything to you?" One of the officers asked

She looked at Paul then looked down. Paul ran over to her.

"Baby, what did they do?" He asked. He was shaking.

I saw tears run down my sisters cheeks, I knew automaticaly what happened. I growled and looked towards the car they were in. Embry wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't love" He said

I looked at my sister.I pulled away from Embry and pulled my sister to me.

"Sissy..." She said crying

"It's okay Lena, tell them what happened okay, I'm here sis, I'm here" I told her she wrapped her arms around my waist and cried.

* * *

Review!

Next chapter in Pauls POV


	15. Yelling and Grave sites

Here is Paul's POV

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Pauls POV

"Lena.." Sam said

"Brady…" I heard her say

"Baby, what did Brady do?" I asked her shaking knowing it wasn't going to be

"He raped me" I heard her whisper into my chest. I growled and went to move, but I felt her tiny arms wrap around me. I stopped moving completely when I heard her whisper:

"Don't leave me please" She started crying

"Baby, Never." I told her

WHAT THE FUCK. THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND. MY FIANCE MY IMPRINT. WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS ASS WHOLE THINK HE IS.

I WANT TO RIP THIS ASS FUCKS BALLS OFF. HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY GIRL. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM! HE RAPED MY BABY, AND LOCKED HER UP IN A VAN WITH A BUNCH OF SCUM BAGS. WHAT THE FUCK.

I heard Lena whimper when I moved my hand to her waist.

"Baby.." I said lifting her shirt a bit.

She nodded.

I lifted it up more and saw a bite mark.

HE BIT HER!

I growled

"What?" Sam said

"HE RAPED HER, BIT HER AND HIT HER, LOOK AT THIS BITE MARK, AND THESE BRUISES, HE RAPED HER SAM!" I yelled at the alpha

"Paul, calm down you're scaring her!" Sam yelled

"Baby, I'm sorry" I whispered pulling her into my arms

She cried, and held onto me like her life depended on it.

"Miss, you're going to have to go to the hospital…Do you need a ride there?" One of the cops asked her

I turned around and yelled:

"NO SHE DOESN'T NEED A FUCKING RIDE TO THE HOSPITAL, SHE HAS CAPABLE FRIENDS AND FAMILY RIGHT HERE TO DRIVE HER. GOD I THOUGHT YOU COPS WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!"

"PAUL!" Sam yelled

"NO SAM, HE ASKED A STUPID ASS QUESTION, MY FIANCE WAS RAPED AND BEAT, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL. JUST LIKE SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO CRY" I yelled back taking Lena and carrying her into the woods where I phased and let her climb on my back.

"Paul… I'm sorry" I heard her whisper into my neck

I stopped and got on my knees letting her slide down.

I phased back and pulled her to me.

"Baby, don't be sorry okay, you did nothing wrong" I told her and kissed her

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. She was shaking, she felt cold.

I stepped back and phased again.

She smiled a little and got back up on my back.

I ran till we got to the woods outside of the hospital. The guys and Ana were waiting for us.

I phased and put my clothes back on.

"You going to be okay baby?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her waist

"No.." She said. I sighed and kissed her.

"Baby, I'm here, I'm always going to be here, no matter what" I whispered

"I know, I love you baby" She whispered into my chest. I felt a few tears roll down my chest.

I lifted her chin and whipped her tears away.

"I love you too" I told her and kissed her.

She flinched a little then relaxed and pulled away.

"Come on… I just want to get this over with" She said and pulled my hand

We walked into the hospital and were automatically greeted by Nessie's Grandfather. Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Paul" He said

"Carlisle" I said

"What happened?" He asked examining Lena's face

Edward walked over from his spot in the waiting room with Nessie to Carlisle. Nessie ran over to Lena and asked her if she was okay.

"I see" Carlisle said and frowned

"Lena, would you come with me?" Carlisle asked her

She looked hesitantly at me. I nodded

"Baby, you can trust him, I'll be right here" I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Can Ana come with me?" She asked Carlisle

"Of course" He said and Ana ran over to her sister and took her hand.

"What happened dad?" Nessie asked Edward

He looked at me. I nodded

"She was raped by Brady" He told her

Nessie's hand went over her mouth and she started crying

"Oh god, that's horrible" She said

"Is she okay?" She asked me

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it…" I said looking at the floor.

I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"How long do you think it'll be?" I asked

"It depends, Carlisle will want to run tests to make sure nothing happened, and talk to her and all that, so maybe a half hour 2 hours at max" Edward said

I nodded "Thank you" I said

"I'll be back" I told Sam and Embry

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"I need to see April" I said looking at the ground

Sam nodded

I ran out of the hospital and to the graveyard a mile away from there.

I stopped when I reached April's grave.

"April, what do I do.. I let your daughter out of my sight for 5 minutes and she get's kidnapped and raped… I'm a horrible fiancé… I should have protected her better… Mom what do I do! I need you so bad right now… you've helped me through everything and now you're not here to help me through this… ugh! I need your help Ap." I cried on her grave. I missed April so much. Lena could use her mom right now, I could use her too

I have no clue what to do… I'm so worried, I really could have protected her better, I should have, I knew Brady would try something, but.. ugh I did nothing about it! And now my fiancé, the women I vowed I would protect is sitting in a hospital room, crying, bleeding, in pain, beaten and raped, and I could have prevented it…

"PAUL!" I heard Embry yell

"YEAH?" I yelled back

"Edward said she would be out soon" He said walking over to me

I nodded and ran with him back to the hospital.

I walked in and Edward told me where she was.

I ran back to her room and sighed when I saw she was asleep in her sister's lap.

"Is she okay?" I asked when Carlisle walked back in the room

"She will be fine, but I want her to take these for the pain, and these to clear any infection she may get" He said handing be a pill bottle with Antibiotic's and a pill bottle with pain killers.

I nodded and took Lena from Ana, so she could sign papers. I walked into the hallway, past everyone and out the door. I wrapped Lena in my arms and ran to her house.

* * *

Review please, I want opinions from everyone who reads this!


	16. Love and The truth

God this has been emotional to write! But i hope all of you are enjoying this! I love you all!

:)

* * *

Chapter fifteen

I carried her up to her room and laid her down in her bed.

I kissed her forehead and went to walk away but her hand grabbed mine.

"Lay with me…Don't leave me by myself.." I heard her say, I looked down at her, she was crying

"Baby, I need to put these in your bathroom, I'll be right back, I promise" I said

She nodded and sat up

"Do you want me to grab your sweatpants?" I asked her

She nodded "And my tank top, please" She said

I nodded and grabbed her black sweatpants and White tank top.

"Here you o baby" I said and handed her, her clothes

I walked into her bathroom and put her pills on her counter.

I got a text from Embry

"_Lilly and Seth are staying with Nessie and Jake, Me and Ana are going to stay with Quill and Alicia at Quill's Call you in the morning, Ana say's take care of her sister, she's going to need you"_

"_Okay, I will, I promise"_ I texted back

I walked into the room to see Lena's half naked body.

I cleared my throat, she turned around and blushed.

She covered her chest to hide the bruises and the mark.

I sighed and walked over to her.

I moved her tank top and kissed her stomach. I felt her tense.

"Baby.." She said. I could tell her was crying. I leaned my head against her stomach kissed her again and stood up to look at her.

"Yes baby?" I asked her

"Get rid of his touch… I need you to touch me, feel me, hold me, kiss me, get rid of the feel of his arms on me, and him in me, please…" She said crying into my chest.

I lifted her chin and kissed her, she tensed. I ran my hands down her sides, and behind her arms on her back. I licked her bottom lip and smiled when she opened her mouth. I ran my hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. I rubbed her nipples through her bra, she moaned into my mouth and pushed her hips against mine.

I carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"I love you Lena" I said kissing her neck, her color bone, and her chest.

"I love you too Paul" She said and moaned when I bit her nipple gently through her bra. I reached around her back and UN hooked her bra, she shivered when the cool air touched her, I grinned and kissed down her body and massaged her breast with my hand. She moaned, and moved her hands to my hair. I could still smell Brady on her. I growled. She tensed.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can smell him on you…" I said laying my head on her stomach again.

I saw a tear roll down her face. I crawled up her body.

"Lena…" I said

She looked at me and said "I understand if you don't want me anymore…"

My heart broke. Literally broke into a million pieces.

I moved her face so she would look at me.

"Baby, don't ever think that I don't want you, you see this ring" I said lifting her arm and pointing to the ring on her finger. She nodded

"You are stuck with me baby, no matter what, I promise, I will NEVER leave you. EVER." I told her and kissed her.

She nodded. I kissed her neck.

I heard her moan and that did it.

I pulled her sweatpants down and kissed her clit.

"Baby, don't tease me.." She said

I growled and took of the jeans I was wearing

I climbed up her body again and kissed her, I slid inside her, I felt her tense up, I kissed her deeper.

She whimpered.

"Baby, breathe" I whispered in her ear and moved in and out of her

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at me. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Baby, It's okay" I told her and kissed her neck.

She nodded and started moving her hips. I rubbed her clit and smiled when I heard her moan in my ear. She ran her hands down my back, leaving scratches. I groaned and bit her shoulder; she moaned louder and took her teeth across my neck. I growled at her and rubber her clit faster. She moaned and moved her hips faster. I could feel her tightening up, I groaned her pushed in her on last time and groaned when she let all of her release take over her. I kissed her neck and pulled out. I laid next to her and pulled her closer. She sighed and relaxed in my arms.

"Thank you" She said and kissed my chest

"You're welcome baby" I said and kissed the top of her head

20 minutes later

I felt Lena shaking beside me. I opened my eyes to see tears running down her face, I wiped them away.

"Lena baby, wake up.." I said I was going to kill Brady.

She opened her eyes and scooted closer to me.

"Lena, what was it about?" I asked her

She shook her head

"Was it about Brady?" I asked

"At first" She mumbled

Shit.

"What do you mean at first?" I asked her

"It was Brady at first, the It was you, then…" She said and started to cry.

"Than what baby…" I asked rubbing her back.

"Brian." She said

"What did that Vampire do?" I asked her trying to stay calm

She stood up and walked into her bathroom.

"Baby?" I asked

She stood there looking in the mirror shaking. She bolted out of her room and out of the house, I ran after her.

"Lena!" I yelled but I couldn't see her

I heard a low growl.

I ran into the woods to see a brown and black fur wolf standing in front of me. I phased.

"Lena?" I asked

"Paul…" She started

"How?" I asked

"I got mad, I recognized the signs from when you phase so I ran" She said

"I see" I said laughing a little

"So what made you mad?" I asked her

I few images flashed through my head.

"

"_Lena, sweetheart come here!" The vampire I now knew as Brian said_

_I watched Lena walk over to him and sit in his lap._

_He kissed her, she kissed him back._

_He started moving his hands over her chest. She pulled away from him._

"_Not now b" She said_

"_Oh come on Len" He said_

"_No." She said getting off his lap._

_He pulled her down and roughly kissed her, his hands roamed all over her, he stripped her down and raped her. _

"

I couldn't believe what I just saw… That FUCKING Vampire touched my fiancé….

"Paul…" I heard her say, she was backing up. I didn't realize I was growling till then.

"Baby… I'm sorry" I said trotting over to her. I rubbed my head next to hers and rested by her neck.

I heard her whimper.

"Baby, come on" I said and started to walk back towards the house, I felt her follow me.

We trotted into the still open door closed it, and locked it.

I phased, only to see my Lena trotting up the stairs and into her room.

I followed giving her time to phase and get changed.

I walked in to see her in her sweatpants and tank top again.

"Baby" I said walking into the room

She turned around and looked at me, She had tears in her eyes.

I pulled her to me.

I sat on her bed, and put her in my lap.

"Baby… I love you. No matter what. I love you." I said playing with the ring on her finger.

"I love you too Paul, It just confuses me that you still care even when I'm so damaged" She said letting a few fresh tears fall. I wiped them away and kissed her.

"Baby, does Ana know?" I asked her

"No…" She said "I was never able to tell her, no one knows. Just you… It would kill Ana.." She said looking down at the ring.

I nodded.

"It would…" I said

"Baby you can't tell her!" She said

"I know baby, I won't I promise" I told her

She nodded

I laid back in her bed and pulled her with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me Lena" I said and kissed her

"You're welcome.. You deserved the truth" She said and kissed me back.

* * *

OK. So?

I hope you like it! :)


	17. Memories and fun times

Chapter Sixteen

Sam's POV (talking to Carlisle, after meeting with the elder peoples and the rest of the pack)

"Carlisle." I said greeting the vampire.

"Sam." He said and nodded.

"I need a favor" I told him

"Yes?" He asked

" Well, Lena is Nessie's friend, and I wanted to know If you guys could watch Brady and his friends, if the escape somehow, which the most likely will, I need you guys to stop them, seeing as they will be in your territory, The council has given permission to do as you please if they attack." I told him

"We will defiantly, this whole situation has troubled my granddaughter, and we will defiantly help any friends of hers." Carlisle said smiling.

I nodded my thanks and ran off to do Patrolling for Paul and Embry.

EMBRY'S POV

"Ana…" I whispered

"Hm?" She said looking up at me.

She was sitting on the ground staring at the moon. I don't know what it is but the moon brings her comfort, it bothers me a bit, she could stare at it for hours…

"Come on, let's go inside" I told her sticking my hand out to help her out

She just shook her head and went back to watching the moon and stars.

I sighed and sat next to her.

I looked at her, she had this look in her eyes, it made me want to read her mind even more.

"Love, what's wrong?" I asked her

"I think Lena is hiding something from me…" She said and looked at me

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I keep going through those few days and I see her stumbling into the house looking like hell, ignoring me, and going to bed. Then the next day Brian comes over, she's acting weird, and he starts arguing with me and we fight he leaves then all of that goes down…" She said, a few tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yes, and all she does is ignoring me when I bring it up…"

"I say we go and talk to her" I told her standing up

"Love…" She said

"No, come on" I said taking her hand and walking towards my car

We got in the car and drove over.

"LENA!" Anastasia yelled

I heard Lena's door open

"She's sleeping Ana is it important" Paul said

"Yeah it is" Ana said to Paul

"ugh….I'll go get her" Paul said slowly walking up the stairs.

Ana sighed impatiently.

"Love… Calm down" I told her putting my hand on her shoulder.

I heard her growl.

I sighed, and walked backwards when I felt her shake.

I looked up to see Paul standing there WITHOUT Lena.

I frowned.

"Where is she Paul" She asked

"She asked me to tell you something" He said

"What?" She said impatiently

I sighed and leaned against the door sliding down slowly.

"She phased" He said

My head shot up. I watched as Ana bolted past Paul and up the stairs.

"Paul. Stay down here, let them talk" I said

He nodded and sat against the wall.

"So what happened?" I asked him and smiled

Paul sighed "Man you don't even want to know"

"Dude, I'm going to find out any ways…" I said

"The vampire, before he was a vampire, raped her to get to Ana, she never told Ana" He said looking at the floor shaking. I knew how he felt. Knowing a vampire touched your imprint… it pisses me off… I know that at the time he wasn't but when he hit her… he was… and that pisses me off to no extent. I literally want him to come back to life so I can kill him again…

I heard sobbing… I knew Ana had heard Paul. Paul got off the floor and walked up the stairs.

Ana was standing in the hallway with her hands over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks…

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"She wanted to tell you Ana, but she didn't want you to worry… she was afraid it would hurt you…" Paul said looking truly sorry.

Lena walked out of her room and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked Paul

Ana moved out of my arms, and walked to her sister.

"Lena, why didn't you tell me?" Ana asked her sister. Lena went Pale and looked at Paul

"Embry asked what made you phase… I told him, Ana over heard" He said giving her a reassuring smile

Lena glanced at me, then looked at Ana.

She sighed and said "You had enough going on, I didn't want to distract you with my problems…" She looked down at the ground and flinching when Ana spun around and punched the wall.

"LENA YOU ARE MY SISTER, I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS, YOU DON'T HIDE STUFF LIKE THAT FROM YOUR SISTER, ESPECIALLY YOUR TWIN. DON'T DO THAT, EVER. THAT'S UN-FAIR LENA, I'VE NEVER HIDDEN ANYTHING FROM YOU.. DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG FOR YOU NOT TO TRUST ME?" Ana was yelling louder each second, Paul walked towards his sobbing fiancé, Ana growled ferociously at him, he backed up and stared at me. I was lost, I knew Ana would rip my head off if I tried to calm her down… but.. I tried anyways

"Love, please calm down" I said walking towards her

She spun around to glare at me.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT EMBRY CALL NOT YOUR OR PAULS, GO DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW.. IF YOU DON'T YOU CAN JUST LEAVE GOD DAMNIT" She yelled.

"Love.."

"NOW!" She yelled pointing towards the stairs.

I sighed and turned towards the stairs, grabbing the back of Paul's pants to drag him along with me.

Ana's POV

I cannot believe she didn't tell me… what the hell is this shit, does she not trust me?

"That's not it at all Anastasia; I didn't want you to be under any more stress than you already were! It didn't seem fair! I'm sorry" Lena said crying

Shit.. I didn't mean to make her cry

"Lena…" I said calmer

"I'm sorry Ana… I didn't mean to never tell you, I was going to then mom and dad died, then we finished that year, and moved here, you had enough on your plate, I'm so sorry…." Lena said wrapping her arms around my waist sobbing.

"It's okay, I forgive you… Just don't keep secret from me…"

She nodded.

"So you phased?" I asked her

"Yeah…" She said smiling

"Why?"

"I was angry at myself, and scared… So I ran.. next thing I knew boom, I'm a wolf" (AN- Boom cheekbones!) She said shrugging.

"That's what happened to me, I was mad because Paul wasn't watching you, and mad because I wasn't either, so I started running at Brady and BAM.." I yelled making Embry and Paul run up the stairs

"I was a wolf" I said laughing

Paul looked at Lena confused when she started laughing to.

"Love?" Embry asked

"Yes?" I said laughing

"What happened between the 5 seconds we were walking down the stairs and the minute we were downstairs?" He asked me looking annoyed with my mood swings

I glared at him and smiled

"Nothing." I said and wrapped my arms around my one minute younger sister

We laughed.

"You know what we should do?!" Lena said

"What?" I asked

"Get Lilly and Alicia and go bowling, none of the guys just us!" She said smiling

We haven't gone bowling since mom and dad died…

"Yeah! Let's go talk to Lil and Alicia first though.." I said knowing Lilly would be a bit stand offish about it..

"Yeah..!" Lena said and ran to get dressed

I walked into my room and walked into my closet

"Sis?" I heard Lena yell

"Yes?" I yelled back

"Matching or no?" She asked

"Matching like we normally do while bowling!" I yelled

"Okay!" She yelled back running into my room

She was carrying her black jeans, a red tank top and her white and red sneakers

I rummaged through my closet and grabbed my Emerald green tank top, black skinny jeans and white and green sneakers.

We smiled and nodded at each other.

I walked into my bathroom and got changed.

I put my hair into a ponytail, curled my bangs that were sticking out, and did my make-up.

I walked out of my room and smiled at Embry who was sitting casually on my bed, looking slightly upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him straddling his waist

"I don't like that you're going all the way to Port Angeles, without any of us…" He said putting his hands on my waist

"Love, we will be fine! We can protect ourselves!" I said smiling running my hands over his chest

"I know that Ana, but I still don't like it, I'm sure Paul doesn't either" He said giving me the "You can't win this argument" look.

"Embry, Me and Lena are both wolves, we can protect ourselves" I said giving him the "Give up or no sex" Look

He sighed.

"Fine, but you better call if anything goes wrong" He said

"I will love, don't worry" I said and kissed him

He nodded and laughed when my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled it out to see Lena's number.

"You are two feet away and you're calling me?" I asked my sister through the phone

"Paul said Embry was in there, I wanted to make sure it was safe" She said

"It's fine, we were just talking" I told her laughing

She laughed and walked into my room jumping onto my bed with her IPOD playing Nickelback rather loudly, she was listening to S.E.X I laughed and took it from her.

"HEY!" She yelled at me

I held up my finger and walked over to my radio, I plugged it in and pressed play.

We laughed and sang the lyrics to the song.

"Sissss?" Lena said laughing when the song ended

"Yesss?" I asked her

"I'm going to call Alicia, I'll be back, now when I get back can you fix my hair it won't go up right" She said frowning at herself in the mirror.

"Sure thing" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and walked into the hallway to call Alicia.

I rummaged through my desk and found my IPOD

I plugged mine in and took Lena's out.

I pressed shuffle and the one song I really didn't want to hear came on.

Ready to fall by Rise against. Great.

I glared at my IPOD, and went to change it, but stopped when I heard Embry humming to it.

I smiled slightly, as all the memories came flooding back to me.

"_Sweetheart what are you doing up so late?" My mother asked me_

"_I'm hungry" I said_

"_I see" "Well let's make some food" She said and walked into the kitchen with me_

It's hard to believe that was only a year ago… If it weren't for Lilly, Alicia, and Lena, I wouldn't be here, I would have died..

I felt Embry's hand wipe my cheek.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom, Lena walked into my room looking confused.

"What happened" I heard her whisper to Paul.

"I don't know, she plugged in her IPOD, pressed play and when Ready to fall came on she tensed up and went to turn it off, stopped, I saw her smile at Embry, her eyes went dark when she looked back at the IPOD, she started crying." I heard him say. I put my hands on my face and tried to calm down.

"Sis?" I heard Lena say through my bathroom door.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." I said

"Okay, well Alicia and Lil are all up for bowling if you still are" She said

"Yeah, Come in here so I can fix your hair!" I said laughing.

She opened the door and closed it.

"What were you thinking about" She asked me

"Mom." I said

"Oh…" She said looking down at her nails

"You know if it weren't for you, lil and lici I wouldn't be here" I said sighing

"I think you would be Ana, you would have to be alive for you to meet Embry" She said smiling

I smiled and nodded.

"He could pull you through whatever you were going through sis" She said

I nodded in agreement.

"You know, tonight should be good, we haven't done anything like this together in a long time" I said smiling at my sister pulling her hair back.

She nodded once I put a hair tie in. We walked out of the room, kissed our better half and walked out to the car.

"Hey!" Alicia said getting in the back of the car.

I watched as Seth walked with Lilly to the car, She was smiling and laughing, I haven't seen her this happy in years.

I smiled and waved to Quill and Seth when they were on the porch of the small house they shared with Embry's mom and Leah.

"So bowling?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, we're going to have some sister time, since we haven't in a while" I said smiling at them

They nodded and smiled at me.

* * *

So what do you think?

Review please!


	18. Bowling and Sex?

Chapter seventeen

Lena's POV

"What lane were we?" Lilly asked Ana

"48" She said smiling back

We walked over to the lane, and got a few stares from guys. We heard a few cat calls, but I think Ana gave them a few glares, the finger and showed them my ring. She's crazy.

I put in everyone's names and picked out my ball.

"So, Alicia how are things with you and Quill?" I asked her when Lilly took her turn

She smiled and coughed.

Ana looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on tell us!" I said hitting her shoulder lightly

"It's good" She said

"More than good apparently" Lilly said pulling Alicia's hair back when she walked by. Ana stared at our younger sisters neck and went wide eyed

"Have you guys had sex?" I asked her then put my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said.

She blushed and looked at the floor, then got up to bowl her turn.

"Have you?" Ana asked

Alicia nodded at us and rolled the ball.

"YOU HAD SEX? WHEN?" Ana practically screamed.

"And for how long?" I asked her smiling

"Last week… and pretty much 2 times almost everyday" She said shrugging

"WHAT!" Ana said standing up

"WHERE?" I asked her laughing at Ana's expression

"His car…The woods…our living room" She said trying not to blush looking down avoiding Ana's glare

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN HIS CAR, IN THE WOODS, AND OUR LIVING ROOM?!" Ana yelled raising her voice louder for the last part.

"Shush, we don't want the whole bowling alley knowing I had sex" Alicia said blushing a bit

"YES BECAUSE THE WHOLE BOWLING ALLEY KNOWING YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, IN OUR LIVING ROOM, THE WOODS, AND HIS CAR" I yelled laughing

"Yeah, I'm going to bowl" Lilly said after Ana and I bowled

Ana's expression was priceless.

"ALICIA YOU BETTER BE USING PROTECTION DAMN IT" She said a bit loudly earning weird looks

"Yes mother I am" She said jokingly

Ana rolled her eyes and bowled.

Later that night

"Hey guys!" All four of us said walking into the house.

Ana Lilly and I broke out into laughter when we saw Quill.

"What?" They all said .We just shook our heads and walked over to our respective wolves.

"Do I want to know?" Paul whispered in my ear

"Nope" I said laughing when Ana shook her head at Embry

"So, how was bowling?" Seth asked

"It was fun, entertaining to, Especially yelling to everyone in the alley Quill and Alicia's "extracurricular activities" and the price less look on Ana's face when she found out haha! It was great!" Lilly said laughing when Quill turned 26 thousand shades of red.

"woooo!" Embry and Paul said together

"Go Quill, getting some action!" Paul said thrusting his hips jokingly

"Haha! Go Quill! It's about damn time too!" Embry said

I looked at Ana who was glaring at Embry

I looked at Paul and smacked him

"OUCH!" Both wolves shouted

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU, THIS IS OUR BABY SISTER, SHES 15 AND HAVING SEX, NOT COOL, NOT "GO QUILL" " Ana yelled at both of them

"Quill" I started

"All I know is that you better use protection, and you better treat her right or damn-it I swear I will fucking murder you with my bare hands." I said glaring at him.

He gulped and nodded.

I nodded back and smiled at Ana.

Alicia was 3 shades of red and laughing.

"What's funny?" Quill asked her

"Your expression!" She said and laughed harder

"Ha ha babe very funny" He said and kissed her forehead.

Ana's phone started ringing, she stood up and answered it.

"Hello?" She said

Ana's pov

"Hey Anastasia it's Ricky!" I heard my best friend say into the phone

"Hey! How are you?!" I asked my best friend

"I'm good! So school starts winter break soon, and I wanted to know if I could come and visit you and twin" Ricky asked me laughing a bit

"Psh anytime!" I said laughing

"Cool! I'll see you in a few weeks then!" Ricky said and hung up

I laughed and put my phone in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Lena asked

"Ricky" I said

"Are you serious! Cool!" She said laughing

"Yeah, coming to visit us for break!" I said

"Sweet!" Lena said

"Who's Ricky?" Embry and Paul asked us

"One of our best guy friends, he's the only one outside of the pack that knows about us" I said smiling

"Why?" Embry asked

"Because, I showed him the letters and everything to get his advice, he looked up the tattoo thingy and we read the legends so he knew, and when I found out I told him they were true" I said "Why?" I asked

"Because, no one is supposed to know, but it's different since he knew before, and all that." Embry said shrugging

"So he's a guy?" Paul said sounding a bit jealous

"Awe, is Paul jealous?" I asked laughing

"Baby, he's gay" Lena said laughing

"Oh ok, good" Paul said relaxing a bit

"God Paul" I said laying my head on Embry's chest and yawning.

"Come on love, let's go to bed" Embry said lifting me up

"Night guys!" I said

"Night!" Everyone replied.

"Love…" Embry said

"Hm..?" I asked him taking off my shirt and jeans.

I heard him growl, I smiled and turned to look at him. His obvious hard on showing through his sweats. I smiled at him and reached around to un clasp my bra.

I let the straps slide down my arms and hit the floor. I giggled when I heard him growl a bit louder.

I walked back over to my closet and rummaged through trying to find something to wear. I smiled when I felt Embry's hands run down my shoulders and stop on my waist. He kissed my neck, my shoulder; my back turned me around and kissed my stomach.

"Em…" I said sighing

I felt his lips curl on my stomach; he stood up and looked at me.

"I love you Ana" He said and smiled at me

"I love you too Em.." I said and kissed him, running my hands down his chest, and under his sweats.


	19. Money and Jealousy

So here is 18. I edited 17

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter eighteen

6 weeks later

School has been fun so far, it's great since I have classes with at least one or all of the members of the pack, and my twin, Winter break starts today, and Ricky is coming! I'm making dinner for everyone and the whole pack is having dinner at our house for Christmas since Emily is pregnant! She is 2 months, she found out last week! Sam is sooo excited! So me and Lena have been taking his patrols for him so he can be with Emily more.

"Hey love" Embry said sitting beside me with his brown paper bag full of food I made for him and the guys.

"Hey" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Last day!" He said and high fived Paul and Quill

"Yeah!" Paul said

"I can't wait, then only a few more months till summer!" He said wrapping his arms around my sisters waist and kissing her neck. She smiled and kissed him

"I know!" She said "I'm so excited!"

"Shyeah!" Embry said laughing. I just smiled

"Sis, are you excited?" Lena asked

"About the summer thing yes, but you getting married, somewhat, I love that your happy, I just don't know, I have a bad feeling, I'm sorry" I said looking down at my food.

"It's okay sis, I know you love me and support me and that's all I need" She said smiling at me

"Yeah" I said and smiled

She went back to eating her food, and walked with me Embry and Paul to our last class.

Later that night

"So love, when do you plan on getting a job?" I asked Ana smiling

"I don't know…" She said resting her head in my lap reading her book.

"Embry, we have enough to money to pay for the wedding Lena wants, and that's it. After that I'm broke.." She said looking at me.

I sighed "I know love, we'll figure it out, I promise" I told her and kissed her

It's been 3 months since they moved here, with school, bills, doctors, food, and buying a new car for Lena, things are getting hectic, and money is getting tighter. Ana has a bank account for Lena's wedding, and money set aside for all 3 of her sisters to go to college. Ana wants to go and get her degree in teaching, she just can't afford putting herself and her three sisters through college.

"Love, why don't you see if Alicia and Lilly will let you use some of their funds so you can go to school, and they can get jobs to, and help pay for theirs too." I asked her

"No, I don't want them working, they need to focus on school, I want them to have fun, not be worried about work and everything else" She said and got up to go make dinner.

I sighed and leaned my head on the back of the couch.

*bzzz* (Embry's phone vibrating)

"Hello?"

"Hey Embry, where is my sister?" Alicia asked me

"Um she is in the kitchen why?" I asked her

"Because, I'll be home in a second and I need to talk to her, well me and Lilly do" She said

"Okay, I'll tell her you are on your way home, is Quill and Seth with you?" I asked her

"Yeah" She said

"Okay, see when you get here"

"Bye" She said and hung up

"Love…" I said walking into the kitchen

"Hm…" She said looking up from her book

"Lilly and lici are on their way home, they said they need to talk to you" I told her

"Okay" She said and smiled

"What's for dinner Ana?" Paul said walking into the kitchen looking slightly anxious

"Food. What's wrong?" Ana said picking up on it to.

"Nothing, just waiting for Lena to get off the phone so I can talk to her about the wedding"

"What about it?" Ana said

"I think I want her to go to college and get a job first, then we could pay for it by ourselves, and you would have enough money to pay for you school to get you bachelors in education…" I think that is the smartest and best idea Paul has ever had.

"Paul…" Ana started

"No sis, Paul has a good point, you want to go to school, and my wedding is preventing it, I can wait till after we finish school" Lena said holding her hand up to keep her sister from talking

"I agree love, it would be a better solution" I said wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing the scar on her neck" She still glares at me every once in a while for that, but she's used to it

"There's only one problem.." Ana said

"What's that love..?" I asked

"Who's going to be here with Alicia and Lilly when we go to college?" She said looking at us all

"We will!" Quill and Seth said walking into the kitchen

"Plus, you guys can't go too far; you are part of the pack" Quill said shrugging

"I know, you will be here, I just don't feel comfortable with it, I know you will protect them, but I've always been here no matter what, and we're going to college, we can't be here all the time…" Ana said, trying to hide her pain.

I wrapped her in my arms tighter; she was hoping her sisters wouldn't notice

"Sis, we will be fine, Lilly and I will be 16 almost 17 by the time you leave" Alicia said eyeing her sister

Ana nodded.

"Everyone out, Ana needs to make dinner" I said pushing everyone out of the kitchen and closing the door.

"Love.." I said walking back over to her. She was facing the window, I could see she was crying, I frowned and turned her around to face me, I wiped her tears from her cheeks and pulled her into my chest.

"It's going to be okay love, they will be fine, you won't be far so if something happens it won't take you long to get here, plus we're wolves, It'll be fine." I told her rubbing her back

"I know, it's just that Lena and I have never been apart from our sisters long, and I don't know if I can handle being away from them" She said into my chest, she was holding the back of my shirt like her life depended on it.

"Love, you will be fine, I'll be there to help…" I said picking her up and sitting her on the counter

She nodded and got off the counter and put the hamburger in the pan.

"Love, go rest, take a shower, relax, I'll finish dinner"

She nodded and went up the back stairs to her room.

"Where's Ana?" Lilly asked

"She's upstairs, she needs rest" I said sighing

"Why, what's going on?" She asked me sounding worried

"Nothing, I just think the stress is getting to her"

"Poor sis…" She said "Embry…" Lilly said

"Yeah?" I asked her

"You would tell us if something bad was happening with her right?" She asked

"Yeah, I would Lilly, I wouldn't hide anything bad from you guys" I said.

She nodded and walked back into the living room.

I looked over at the calendar. Christmas is in a week, thank god we finished shopping, Ricky is coming in two days… great.

Am I jealous? Yes. I am. This guy has my girlfriend and her sisters excited about his visit. I know I shouldn't be, because he's their best friend, but I just am.

I flipped the burgers and put them on a plate, got out the lettuce and buns and out them on the table.

I made a few for me and Ana, told everyone dinner was done and walked up stairs to Ana's room.

"Ana.." I said walking in

"Bathroom" I heard her say.

I walked into the bathroom, she was examining her leg, she still has a bruise there, from a week ago, a vampire crossed our border, and he threw her at a tree, by her leg.

I tackled him and ripped him to shreds. Sam and Paul burned it, I took her home.

"Love…" I said

"I know, It'll go away" She said smiling up at me

I nodded.

"Hand me my towel please" She said standing up

I handed her the towel and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me.

"I love you Embry" She said

"I love you too Ana" I sat her on her counter by the sink and handed her, her plate.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

I smiled at her and laughed when her eyes went wide

"What?" I said

"These are really good love, I'm surprised you didn't burn them this time!" She said laughing jokingly

"Hey!" I said remembering the last time I made hamburgers

I burnt them all, I blame Ana, she was distracting me…

"That was your fault!" I said laughing

"Oh really? How!" She said laughing

"You were distracting me" I said

"Really? How?!" She asked again

I put my plate down and moved her towel.

"With these.." I said cupping her breasts and kissing her

She smiled and wrapped her hands around my neck.

Paul's POV

"Guy's where did Embry and Ana go?" I asked Quill and Seth

"Um.. Lil do you know?" Seth asked her

"Yeah, he went to take Ana food, she's resting" Lilly said

"Why?" I asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, Embry says the stress of everything is getting to her" Lilly said looking worried

"We should try and find jobs" Alicia said to Lilly and Lena

"We should, help her out a little bit" Lilly nodded in agreement

"No, Ana doesn't want you to working, she wants you focusing on school" Lena said

"But we can help, we'll be old enough in 2 weeks" Lilly said pointing to Alicia and herself

"You have to talk to Ana, it's her choice" Lena said to her younger twin sisters and walked into the kitchen. I got up and followed her in.

"Baby..you okay?" I asked her

"I'm fine, I agree with Ana, they need to focus on school."

"Baby, they could help pay bills, and everything else, it would take a lot of stress of Ana" I told her sitting on the counter

"I know.." She said laying her head on my shoulder

"What's going on?" Ana asked looking at her sister

"We were just talking to Lilly and lici, they want to get jobs to help pay for things," Lena started

"And it would take some stress off of you" I finished

Ana sighed and walked into the living room

"Lil, lici, I'll think about it." She said and walked in the kitchen, she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and walked back upstairs.

* * *

So? Do you like it?

Review and give me opinions!


	20. Friends and cashiers

Okay so if you read what i posted earlier, it was half way the same as the last chapter, sorry, i wasn't really paying attention =/ so here is the actual chapter!

Thank you to krazigal for pointing it out! i appreciate it!!! XD

So next is Ricky!

Woo! this charector is based off of a really dear friend of mine. Johnny. If you have a problem with Homosexuals, you can stop reading now. Ricky is going to be a big part of the girls lives from now on. there is only a few chapters left. im not sure how many but none more than 5. there will be a sequel. Review please :)

* * *

Rickys POV

The drive to forks was weird. I can't see my girls with all these woods. They aren't nature people, well at least Lilly and Alicia aren't. I'm happy they all found someone they all care about, and care about them in return, they've all been through enough.

Damn, where the hell is La push?

"Excuse me.." I said to a tall dark guy in front of the gas station with a tiny pale chick with these really golden eyes

"Oh you must be Nessie?" I said to the girl

"Yes, and you are?" She asked confused

"Oh sorry I'm Ricky, Anastasia Lena Lilly and Alicia's friend from back home" I said shaking her hand

"I take it you're looking for La push?" The guys said

"Jake, don't. Ana and Lici are inside" Nessie said

I was about to say something when I heard "RICKY!"

Anastasia ran to me and jumped into my arms, I spun her around and laughed

"Ana, I missed you!" I said

"I missed you too! Oh my god you have to meet Embry!" She said laughing

"Come on follow me in your car, Nessie make sure Lici gets home safe!" Ana yelled dragging me to my car.

I followed her to a small red house, and laughed when I saw Lena run out the door and a tall looking guy walk out after her, Ana ran to the side of the house and pulled a guy back with her.

Lena tackled me with a hug and smiled

"I missed you two Len!" I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

I heard a low growl

I looked up at the guy glaring at me.

"Paul I take it?" I said sticking out my hand

"Paul be nice, it was just a kiss on my cheek, he's gay remember" She said and punched his arm

He flinched and apologized for growling. He shook my hand.

"Ricky, this is Embry" Ana said smiling brightly at the guy next to her, I could see the happiness in her eyes, it was nice to see her so happy, after the year of fake smiles and crying herself to sleep.

My phone started ringing

"This was over before, before it ever began!" Ana started singing I laughed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey dear, I just wanted to see if you got there okay" My mother said into the phone

"Yeah, I got here fine, everyone's pretty nice, someone's a little jealous of that fact that I kissed Lena's cheek but whatever," I heard Lena giggle. And hit me.

"Tell the girls I said hello and give them my best" She said back

"I will mom" I said and laughed at Ana. She was rummaging through Embry's pockets for her IPOD, he was laughing while she opened pockets and turned them out. Embry reached behind her and pulled it out of her back pocket, and waved it in front of her face.

"Not cool!" She said and pouted. Embry kissed her and smiled

"Awe!" Paul said "Get a room you too" he said

"Psh, why don't we" Lena said laughing running her hand down his cheek. I hung up and grabbed her hand pointing to the ring.

She just smiled at me.

"Seriously?" I asked

She nodded

"Ana…?" I took her hands and examined them.

"Phew" I said and looked back at Lena.

"Lena Renee can I talk to you all the way somewhere else where they can't here, cuz you need a good talking to and I think your twin is lacking in that ability" I said seriously dragging her to the other side of my car.

"I'll be back don't worry, he won't kill me" Lena said smiling at Paul who looked really confused.

I snickered and started the car.

"Lena Renee, are you insane? You're only 17, and you're engaged! What is wrong with you, you are too young!" I said looking at her

"Ricky, I love him! He loves me… he respects me..." She said and closed her eyes and smiled at me.

"Please tell me you're still a "Virgin" Lena" I said praying she hasn't had sex with him.. but then again she would need him after what that one guy did,..what was his name… oh yeah.. Brady..

"No…We did a few weeks ago...then th-the day before you called…" She started and looked out the window, I saw a few tears roll down her face, I pulled over and pulled her over to me.

"It's okay Lena, Ana told me…" I said and rubbed her back.

"I should have known she would of, she tells you everything…" She said wiping her eyes

"So do you missy" I said smiling at her

"Oh yeah, I forgot I told you about him…" She said referring to the damn vampire.

"I guess me and the wolves have common ground to stand on." I said smiling

"Vampire.." She said "Well there's a coven here, the Cullens, Nessie.." she started before I interrupted her

"I know Len, "Vegetarian" vampires" I said rolling my eyes

She laughed and got back in her seat.

"We should get back, before Paul decides to get anxious." Lena said smiling at her ring

"Yeah.. I think he could take me…" I said laughing a bit

"He could, then again so could I" She said laughing and lifting her sleeve to show me the tattoo.

"You phased?" I asked her.. Why didn't her or Ana tell me?

"Yeah, We wanted to surprise you" She said smiling

"We?" I asked

"Me and Ana" She said smiling

"That's why you both are taller…" I said smiling at her "Cool!"

"Haha it is cool, we can tease everyone with our sex scenes, it pisses Sam off sometimes, Paul laughs, Embry gets slightly annoyed then tackles Ana to the ground, everyone else phases back and ignores us all"

"Wow.." I said laughing

We got out of the car and into the house.

"Where's Ana?" Lena asked looking around

"Upstairs." He said rolling his eyes

Lena shook her head and sat in Paul's lap.

"I missed you, what took you so long?" He asked her

"We were talking" she said.

"You were crying…" Paul said looking at her eyes, they were a little read

"Yeah…" She said looking down at her side, a small mark was sticking out from under her shirt.

I walked over and moved her shirt up. It was a faded bite mark.

"Lena…" I said

"Brady" Paul growled out

"Oh.. I see" I said and sat on the chair across from Lena

She looked at me and smiled

"What?" I asked her smiling back

"Get it over with, I know you want to" She said rolling her eyes

"Get what over with?" Ana said walking down the stairs smiling, she sat Embry Next to Paul, and pulled Lena to the couch next to them.

"Now, Embry and Paul.." I started and stood up

"Wait!" Lena shouted

"What?" I said

"Seth and Quill!" She said laughing

"I'll be back" Ana said running out the door

I heard a howl and two more in response

I laughed when I watch a wolf walk in lick Embry's face and trot up the stairs, Embry followed laughing as well.

Two tall guys walked in after Ana came down the stairs, in Embry's T-shirt and shorts, Embry was wearing a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

I eyes Ana, She shrugged

"You rang Ana?" One of the guys said, Alicia running in and jumping on his back.

"Quill, Ricky, Ricky Quill" She introduced us, I shook his hand and Ana told him to sit, and Alicia laughed and sat next to Lena.

"Seth, Ricky, Ricky, Seth" She said laughing when Lilly ran past him and tackled me in a hug.

"We missed you Ricky!" Lilly said laughing

"I missed you guys too!" I said laughing

"Nessie, Jake" I said nodding to the two in the back by the door.

Nessie smiled, Jake nodded

"So, get on with it already!" Ana said in her British accent, Embry stared at her, I laughed, Ana smiled at him.

"Now let's start with this, have all of you had sex with your respective partners?" I asked smiling, I watched as Lilly blushed and coughed.

Ana looked over at Seth and glared, He laughed a short laugh, and looked at Lilly.

"Sorry Ana" He said grimaced

She shook her head.

"Anyways, so all of you have.." I said and looked at them, they all nodded and glanced at the girls, mostly Ana waiting for her to kill

"Protection is used I hope" They all nodded

"Good, now I'm done." I said and smiled at the girls.

"Awe, I was hoping to hear a few smacks, and ow's" Lena said smirking at me

"Time to make dinner, Come on Ricky you can help" Ana said pulling me into the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen with all four girls. Ana plugged in her IPOD and turned on "Feel good drag"

I laughed and sang along.

""I'm here for you", she said And we can stay for a while My boyfriend's gone We can just pretend Lips that need no introduction Now who's the greater sin? Your drab eyes seem to invite Tell me darling where do we begin?" Me Lena and Lilly sang

Alicia was playing the drums with her hands on the counter

"Was this over before? Before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your clutch Like the Devil's got your and This was over before Before it ever began Your lips, your lies, your lust Like the Devil's in your hands" Ana sang laughing

"Everyone in this town Is seeing somebody else Everybody's tired of someone Our eyes wander for help As they need no answer now I'm tired of who I am You were my greatest mistake I fell in love with your sin Your littlest sin" I sang to her

"Was this over before? Before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your clutch Like the Devil's got your and This was over before Before it ever began Your lips, your lies, your lust Like the Devil's in your hands Failure is our disease You broke my heart, my joy You brought my greatest failure Discourse won't save myself" Lena sang helping Ana pour noodles into the pan

"Was this over before? Before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your clutch Like the Devil's got your hand This was over before Before it ever began Your lips, your lies, your lust Like the Devil's in your hands Was this over before? Before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your clutch Like the Devil's got your hand This was over before Before it ever began Your lips, your lies, your lust Like the Devil's in your hands" All of us sang laughing when the song ended.

We heard laughing from the other room. Ana walked out and one laugh ceased. I peaked out into the other room and smiled when I saw Ana kissing Embry, I haven't see her this happy in a long time.

"Ana!" Lena yelled

I smiled at her when she walked past me

"Yes?" She asked

"Food, or the guys will storm in here and demand it!" Lilly said smiling at Seth who was aimlessly playing with her phone

"True" Ana sighed.

"Oh shit!" Ana said

"What?!" Embry said running into the room to Ana's side

I like him, he's protective.

"We don't have any tuna…" Ana said

"I'll go get some" I said

"I'll go with him, he doesn't know where the shop is" Embry said

"Okay, be safe" She said and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Embry said to her and kissed her back.

I grabbed my coat, and my keys and walked out to my car.

"So.. Ricky" He said when I started the car

"Yes, Embry" I asked

"You're gay" He said

"Yeah…" I said smiling

"When did you meet Ana, Lena , Lil and Lici?" HE asked

"I met them, in kindergarten, the teacher put us at the same table, and we were friends automatically, I was the only one in the entire school that could tell them apart" I said proudly

"How did you?" He asked me "Oh turn right here, then at the second light turn left"

"Gotcha, and it was fairly easy, Ana's eyes are darker then Lena's, Lena's hair was a few inches shorter, Ana, has a birthmark on her arm the shape of the star trek symbol, it's really funny, our gym teacher was a huge fan, and when he saw it, he almost died" I said laughing. "She was a trek fan too, her and her dad, they watched it every night before bed, it was mandatory for her, she hasn't watched it since he died, they were really close…"

"She never talks about them, she did once, and dropped it" He said looking at his phone.

"Lena says to stop the car and let Paul in" He said laughing

"I take it he phased and ran after us?"

"Yeah" He said

I stopped the car and watched Paul run from the woods, and get in the car.

"Thanks" He said

"No problem" I said

"So, what about Lena, any birthmarks?" He asked leaning forward

"Ah, Lena, she has one on the back of her leg, shaped like a pear, Monica loved pears so she got a kick out of it, I guess it means Lena and Ana belonged with them" I said shrugging

"It would have been nice to have them here though" Paul said

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have met them, and I'll tell you, without those to girls I would be dead" I said

"Why is that?" Embry asked

"When everyone found out I was gay, I got jumped in the hallway, one time at school, Ana and Lena were walking down the hallway, because they had a doctor's appointment, and they stopped the guys, I'll tell you those two are tough, Ana got punched in the ribs, she didn't flinch at all, she growled and pined the guy to the wall, and beat the hell out of him. The principle was going to suspend them, but decided not to, because they were sticking up for another student when they weren't close enough to get to a teacher in time" I said and shrugged.

"Damn…" Paul said

"You mean a lot to those girls" Embry said looking at me "Left here" he said and we turned into the shop parking lot.

"So, Ricky, any guy friends?" Paul asked jokingly

"Not anymore…" I said smiling

"Oh really?" Embry said grabbing some Tuna, and a few bottles of Ana's favorite Sobe

"Yeah.." I said laughing a bit, Ana has an addiction to Sobe and Chex mix I swera

"What about cheddar chex mix?" I said pointing to the big bag of it

"I was getting there" Embry said smiling "She's addicted I swear" he laughed

"I know!" "So what happened to Brady?" I asked them

"They escaped, The Cullen's caught them…" They both said

"And?" I asked

"They're dead thank god.." Paul said growling slightly

I nodded in agreement.

We put the tuna and snacks for the girls on the cashiers rolley thingy, and paid for the food.

"The cashier was eyeing you" Embry said smiling a bit

I rolled my eyes.

"He was not" I said

"Was." Paul said smirking

I looked over my shoulder to see the cashier staring at me. I smiled at him.

He walked over,

"Hi.." he said

"Hi.." I said back

"Here is his number, call him, text him, whatever, his name is Ricky" Embry and Paul said handing him a piece of paper with my number and name on it. I looked at Embry, he waved my phone in my face. I rolled my eyes.

I smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked shyly

"Yeah" I nodded, "Ignore them, they're idiots" I said smiling at him.

"Cool" He said and walked back to his lane

We walked out to my car and laughed.

"You two are dicks!" I said

"No really?" Paul said laughing harder

I rolled my eyes and went back to Ana's

"Hey guys!" Alicia said from Quill's lap.

"Hey" All three of us said

"Looks like you guys bonded" Ana said smiling at us

"You could say that" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

She looked at me

"They gave my number to the cashier.." I said

"You didn't!" Lena and Ana yelled

"We did" They said

Lena punched Paul, Ana hit Embry and rolled her eyes

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Lena asked

"You guys" I said shrugging

Ana paled slightly

She looked at me, I shrugged. She grabbed the tuna from Embry and walked into the kitchen. I walked in after her, she had her headphones in, with Rise against blaring from them. I sighed and walked back into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Embry asked

"I don't think, just give her time, let her breathe" I said putting my head in Lena's lap, she laughed and messed up my hair.

"Why did she just do that?" Embry asked again

"She knew what we were talking about" I said, Lena looked at Paul.

"Embry..." Lena said when she noticed him walking towards the kitchen

"Leave her be, when she wants to talk she will" I finished for her

He nodded and sat down.

I looked around the room, and smiled seeing my four best friends again is amazing.

I can't wait till Christmas.

* * *

So there you go!

Next is the christmas chapter, and I'm doing a seperate chapter for new years eve, its going to be later in the story like future ish. its a one-shot so keep your eyes out for it :) Plus i'll let you know when i post it!

Ivory


	21. Christmas cheer and useful gag gifts!

This chapter is dedicated to my Amazing sister Chelsea (PixieStixSugarHigh) *I love you sis, and I miss you already. This weekend you better come over, becuase i need your help with the new years chapter.*

* * *

"Merry Christmas love.." Embry said kissing my head as I walked into the living room, It's Christmas here, and I couldn't be happier, Ricky is here still, and everyone is happy. We handed out our presents to everyone, and voted we all go one at a time. Our individual wolves said they would give us ours later.

"Come on sis, open yours first!" Lena said smiling everyone nodded.

"Mine first!" Ricky said laughing and sticking his tongue out at Lena

I tore the wrapping paper off and stared at the rectangular box. I eyed him. He just smiled.

"Open it Ana!" He said

I nodded and opened it.

I smiled the first real smile I've given anyone in a long time, sure I've given Embry a real smile, but this is the first one I've given everyone.. in a long time.

"I love it!" I said hugging Ricky. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Ana, I know how much you love Harry potter, mostly Draco, but anyways I saw it in hot topic and thought of you!" He said smiling. He got me a hoodie with the slytherin emblem on it, and a t-shirt with Bellatrix on it.

"Mine next sis!" Lena said

"Okay, you then lil and lici" I said smiling at them

She smiled.

I opened the small box, it held a necklace with two wings on it, A pair of neon green shades, and my favorite thing ever, Cheddar Chex mix. I laughed and hugged my sister.

"Thank you sis!" I said and put the necklace on.

Mine!" Lilly said before Alicia could even open her mouth.

She got me a t-shirt from hot topic, it was a hinder t-shirt, I smiled brightly up at her, and hugged her. She said it burned to carry it. I laughed and reached for Lici's.

When I opened it I looked at Embry and waved a bow in his face, he read what it was and laughed.

"Pink metal handcuffs" He said looking at Alicia

"Yeah, she had green ones and orange ones, but she lost them, so I bought her new ones, and they are re-enforced so that you can't break them as easily" She said smiling at Embry

"Should I be afraid?" He whispered in my ear and bit my neck

"Very" I said kissing him

He sighed and nodded.

"Now the packs present for you and Em" Paul Seth and Quill said

I laughed and opened a rectangular box, It was a quilt Emily made, and a picture of Embry and I.

"Awe, love" I said showing him. He smiled at me.

"Okay, Embry love, your turn!" I said smiling at him

From Lena he got 2 pairs of sweat pants, From Ricky he got a gift card, From Lilly he got a drawing of the beach she drew, From Alicia he got a box of condoms as a joke and a pair of shorts. He laughed and told Lena it was her turn.

Lena opened hers from Ricky first, she got a Gryffindor hoodie, and a t-shirt with the Weasely twins

"Ricky, since we found out like a few weeks before Christmas, we didn't really have time to buy anything amazing, but we did get you something from the four of us, and then the pack" Lena told him smiling

"Girl don't even worry about it" He said smiling and hugging her.

From lily she got a cobra starship t-shirt, From Alicia she got a small stuffed gir, From me she got play doh and a book mark. From the pack she got a quilt from Emily and a picture of Paul and her.

Paul got a bunch of shorts, some t-shirts and a new pair of shoes considering he ruined his old ones.

Lilly opened hers next, she got a stuffed wolf from Lena, pez dispenser from lici, coloring book from me, a quilt and a picture of her and Seth from the pack, And from Ricky she got a transformers t-shirt.

Seth got a few video games, and some pants.

Alicia got a velvet color sheet from me, zombie survival guide from Lena, She got a disturbed t-shirt from Lilly, a quilt and a picture of her and Quill from the pack, and t-shirt with a zombie with it's brains blown out from Ricky.

Quill got zombie video games, manga, and a few pairs of shorts and pants

"Ricky! You're turn!" We shouted and laughed

He smiled and opened the box from me.

I got him 3 pairs of black skinny jeans, a hinder t-shirt, an anberlin t-shirt and a slytherin t-shirt. Lena lilly and lici got him a pair of high tops, fingerless gloves that you can attach chains too, and blue streak hair dye. He got a picture of the pack with Alex and Him (Alex is the cashier, they are together, so adorable together too!) He smiled and hugged us.

"So what are we doing now?" Embry asked rubbing his stomach.

I rolled my eyes.

"We are getting dressed, cleaning up, then I'm going to finish cooking" I said smiling at him.

"Now Paul and lena, you are in charge of the upstairs, Alicia and Seth, you are in charge of down stairs, Ricky Embry you are helping me in the kitchen, Seth and Lilly, you are in charge of making sure there is no Ice in the drive way, on the stairs or on the back porch. Got it?" Everyone nodded

"Good, now get dressed, make sure your tasks are done, dinner is at 4" I said looking at the clock, 11am.

I walked up the back stairs to mine and Embry's room,

"Love, what are you wearing?" Embry asked wrapping his arms around my waist

"Um.. I'm not sure…" I said smiling and walking out of his arms and into my closet.

"Lenaaaaa!" I yelled

She ran into the room

"Yessss?" She asked skipping to the closet doors past a half naked Embry

"What are you wearing?" I asked her

"Well, I'm wearing my Red blouse and a pair of black jeans and my red heals, you should wear your green blouse black jeans and green heals, curl your hair and stuff, we'll be twins like normal!" She said smiling grabbing my Green blouse, black jeans and my green heals. I laughed and nodded.

"Want me to fix your hair?" I asked her

"Yeah, and I'll do yours!" She said smiling I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Love!" I heard Embry say through the door

"Yes?" I asked him

"What should I wear?" He asked me

"Hang on!" I said putting my heels on

I walked back into my closet and looked at the clothes hanging up and smiled when I heard Embry turn on the shower.

I picked out a green and white stripped button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and his black dress shoes.

"SISS!" I yelled when I looked into the bathroom to see Embry in the shower

Lena ran in with a red and white striped shirt, a pair of jeans blue and black dress shoes.

I pointed to Embry's outfit in my hand and laughed. We nodded to each other. I walked into the bathroom and handed a very much naked and dripping wet Embry his clothes

I walked down to the kitchen to see Lena in a black corset top with red and black plaid across the top, In a pair of blue jeans and red heels. Quill wearing a black button up shirt, blue jeans and, black dress shoes. Lilly was wearing a whit corset top, with black polka dots, a pair of black jeans and black heels, Seth was wearing a white and black striped button up shirt, with a pair of black jeans and black gress up shoes.

"What is it with all of you and black dress up shoes, black pants and matching your partner's outfits?" Ricky asked smiling standing next to Alex who was taking off his coat, I laughed when I saw he was wearing black skinny jeans and a breaking Benjamin t-shirt hand gloves and high tops, while Ricky was wearing a pair of the black skinny jeans I got him, the anberlin t-shirt I also got him, and the high tops and hand gloves the girls got him.

"Hypocrite" Paul said smiling

"I was joking ass" Ricky said smiling back

"Okay so Alex, you Ricky and Embry are helping me in the kitchen" I said smiling

"Sweet, what are we making?" He asked

"Ham is cooking right now, mashed potatoes , corn, noodles, biscuits ,kaboose , and cheesy potatoes need to be finished" I said smiling

"Easy, lets go!" Alex said laughing at Embry's expression.

"Come on Embry." I said pulling him into the kitchen. IO looked back at my sisters in the living room

"Hey, get going" I said and shooed them off

"Okay so what are we starting first?" Alex said cheerfully

I smiled at Ricky and Embry and started giving each instruction.

4 hours later

"Okay everything is done except for…" I said pointing to Ricky

"Ham and biscuits" Ricky started

"Ham is heating, biscuits are going to be put in, in 15 minutes" Alex finished

I smiled and looked at the half asleep Embry sitting against the wall.

"Love…" I said He opened one eyed and raised an eyebrow

"We need to get the pop, and pies in here from the freezer from the basement" I said

"Kay" He said getting up

"Paul!" I yelled

"I heard you Anastasia" He said walking into the kitchen smiling

Everyone finished their jobs 2 hours ago, and were now sitting in the living room talking.

"Hello?" I said when my phone started ringing

"Hello Ana!" Nessie said happily

"Hey Ness, what's up?" I asked her

"What time was dinner? 4 or 5?" She asked

"4" I said laughing

"Okay cool! I'll be there" She said

"Cool!"

We said bye and hung up. Embry and Paul brought the pie up and put it on the counter space I reserved for deserts.

"What next?" Embry asked

"We have to get the living room set up" I said

"Okay, now we have to move the couch"

"Where?" Embry asked me

"I don't know, but it's taking up space" I said

"I have an idea" Paul and Embry said

"Oh god" me and Lena said

Paul and Embry lifted up the couch and started walking towards the stairs,

"We'll put it in mine and Lena's room, until everyone leaves then bring it back down" Paul said laughing at Lena's expression

I shrugged and smiled

"Now, Seth and Quill start setting up tables please" I said pointing to the two folding tables in the corner of the room.

They nodded.

"Paul, While you're up there get the chairs from the closet in the hallway!" I yelled

"Yes ma'am" He yelled back

"Sis we need music!" Alicia said rolling her eyes at Quill who was "Sword fighting" with Seth.

I walked over to dock I had sitting in the living room; I turned on my IPOD and pressed play.

1 hour later

"Hams out, biscuits are done, Everything is set up, now we just have to wait for the guys Nessie Emily and Kim" I said smiling

"Kim?" Ricky asked

"Oh she's Jared's Imprint" I said He nodded

"Hey Ana, Lena ,Lilly, Lici!" Nessie said walking into the house with Jake Jared and Kim trailing behind her

"Hey!" All of us shouted

Sam, Emily and the rest of the pack trailed in soon after.

"The food smells delicious Ana" Emily said hugging me

"Thank you, I had some help believe it or not from a wolf, my best friend and his boyfriend" I said smiling at her

"Embry helped without burning or eating anything?" She asked looking shocked.

"He did!" I said smiling

"Embry I'm proud of you!" She said jokingly

"Yeah yeah!" He said hugging her.

"Everyone's here so lets eat!" I said

2 hours later Embry's POV

"She's had a long day hasn't she?" Emily said

"She has.." I said

"You would think she would be able to stay up without getting tired seeing as she's a wolf" Sam said smiling

"She hasn't been sleeping very well lately, So I don't blame her" I said looking at my Imprint sitting in my lap sleeping peacefully.

"Well we might as well go, seeing as Quill and Alicia have gone off somewhere with Lena, Paul, Ricky and Alex. And Lilly is upstairs with Seth playing video games" Emily said laughing

"Bye" I said

They closed the door and I sighed. I lifted Ana up and set her back down on the couch Paul and I brought back down after some people left.

"Seth" I said up the stairs. The teen appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling

"Yes?" He asked

"Help me get some of this place cleaned up so Ana doesn't have to worry about it later" I said

"Yeah sure" He said

We cleaned up the kitchen, and living room.

"Hey Em, what are you doing?" Lena asked walking in with everyone else

"Cleaning ,so your sister doesn't have too, now be quiet and help!" I said pointing to Ana's sleeping form on the couch.

"Fine" Lena mumbled and glared at me.

She moved the chairs back upstairs, and did the dishes.

When the house was as clean as it was this morning we decided to go to bed.

I said good night to everyone and carried Ana up the stairs.

"Love…" I said when I laid her in the bed

"Hm?" She said opening her eyes slightly then shutting them again

"Do you want to get changed?" I asked her

She opened her eyes and nodded.

She walked over to the bathroom and threw on a pair of my sweatpants, and her t-shirt.

"Are you getting changed?" She asked, I nodded and grabbed a new pair of my sweats.

"I love you Ana" I said crawling back into bed and kissing her.

"I love you too Em." She said and kissed me back.

Pauls pov

"Guys were going out for a bit, we'll be back" I said pulling Lena up off the couch and out to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked me smiling

"The cliffs" I said and smiled at her starting the car.

CLIFFS

I smiled and turned the car radio on, I watched as Lena got out of the car and started dancing around to the music.

I watched as Lena's body moved to the music, I couldn't think straight, the only thing I could think about was how amazing Lena's body would look under mine right now.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, I kissed her passionately, hoping to get a reaction from her, I felt her shiver, I smiled into the kiss when I heard her moan into my mouth, I loved the sound she was making, and I wanted to hear more, I wanted it louder, I craved to hear her screaming my name wanting more .

Lena's POV

It was very windy up at the top of the cliffs, but the only thing I could feel at this second was Paul's hand in my waist, and his lips roaming over my body. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair urging him to go faster. I felt him lay me on the ground and lift my shirt up and over my head, I opened my eyes and looked at him, He just smiled and kissed me.

I felt his hands run up my thighs to the button on my jeans.

"Paul!" I moaned grinding my hips into his hand. He laughed and pulled my pants down past my hips. I smiled and pulled him up my body by his hair and kissed him roughly.

"Feisty tonight aren't you my little minx" Paul said grinning evilly at me.

I growled at him and pulled his shirt up over his chest, I heard him groan when I ran my hands down his chest to his zippe, un buttoning his pants and pushing them down. I felt his hands run under my shirt moving it up as he went along. I smiled and kissed him.

I moaned into each kiss and each touch praying he would quit torturing me, he knew where to touch, what to do, and that would drive me over the wall. I knew neither of us would last much longer.

"Lena…" He said and looked at me

I looked into those adorable eyes and smiled.

He kissed me deeply and pushed himself in, we got into our rhythm, I ran my hands down his back and moaned into his mouth, I knew he was close, I was too.

I sighed and moved onto my side after he pulled out.

"That was fun" Paul said pulling me into his chest.

"Yes because having sex on a cliff in the grass is always fun" I said smiling.

"Hey!" He said looking at me.

"I was joking! Calm down!" I said kissing his chest

"Yeah yeah" he said and kissed me.

EMBRY'S POV

I smiled when Ana took her handcuffs and pinned my arms to the headboard. She ran her nails down my chest and dragged my sweats down my legs. She smiled her evil smile and kissed her way up my chest.

"Don't tease love it isn't nice" I said nipping at her neck.

"I'll show you nice" She said and slid her hands under my boxers

* * *

So here is the Christmas chapter :)

Originally the Embry and Ana scene was going to be a lot longer and more detailed, but I'm not really in the best mood to write it out. The new years chapter will be separate from the whole story, because it's going to take place in the future.


	22. I dont wanna miss a thing

So this was meant to be the last chapter, but i changed my mind. there will be one more chapter after this, now, If ther are any mistakes in spelling or grammer I'm sorry. this was a seriously hard chapter to write. Also

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Ally (Saneperson92) My character Lilly is based off of my best friend, I love you ally 3

* * *

_Ana's POV- After X-mas and New years. Week before graduation._

_I had the eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen… the same feeling I had when Mom and Dad died…_

"_Sis, have fun okay, I love you!" I said hugging Lilly and kissing her cheek._

_She and Seth were going to Port Angeles to pick out graduation presents. I know I shouldn't let them go, but I promised they could this weekend, and I know Seth will protect my baby sister if anyone tries to hurt her._

"_I will sis. No worries, I have Seth." She whispered in my ear sensing my fear. _

"_I know" I whispered back, kissed her cheek and held her tight._

_I watched as she kissed everyone else goodbye and said she'd be back soon. Seth waved his goodbyes and walked out with her._

_I walked to the porch and watched them pull away. I watched as they got to the stop sign and started driving. I watched as my baby sister and her boyfriend got hit by a speeding car. I watched as Paul Embry and Quill went running to help. I watched as Seth struggled to get out of the car. I watched as my sisters ran out to help. All I could do was stand there in shock. I watched as the Ambulance carefully took my sister out of the car. I ran over to them and told them to stop._

"_Ma'am we have to get her to the hospital" The guy said_

"_I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK GIVE ME TOO FUCKING SECONDS." I yelled in his face and pushed him back._

_Embry took my waist and whispered for me to breathe. _

"_Lilly, baby it's going to be okay, you're going to be fine, they're taking you to the hospital, you're going to be okay" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. She nodded and smiled at me._

"_I love you" She whispered looking at us. I smiled at her._

"_I love you too sis.. Remember that.. always" I said, and watched as Alicia and Lena nodded in agreement. "We love you too" they whispered._

"_Us too" Embry said pointing to Himself and Paul._

_She smiled and took Seth's hand. _

"_Seth go with her" I said and looked at him. He had tears running down his face and his arm was bleeding. He nodded and got into the Ambulance after her._

_HOSPITAL_

_I sat in Embry's lap staring at the wall. I heard Lena crying in Paul's lap, and Alicia trying to hold it all in like she normally would._

"_Anastasia, Lena, Alicia.." Carlisle Cullen said with a out of breathe Nessie running into the waiting room after him, frantically trying to make sure we were all okay…_

"_Nessie, sit down" I said when she came to me. She just looked at me and nodded._

"_Carlisle.." Embry said_

"_Her ribs are severely fractured, she has a clot in the back of her skull, and her lungs are collapsing due to damage from her fractured ribs, she has very little time left, So I suggest you go and say your goodbyes now, I'm so sorry" was all I heard him say. I stood up, shocking everyone and ran to her room. I ran to her bed and kissed her forehead.._

"_Sissy.." She started_

"_No.. shh, save your energy baby" Was all I said moving her pretty hair out of her face, I stood by her and listened, the only thing I could think about was the one thing I promised my mother only 2 years ago.._

"_Promise me you'll take care of them" I remembered her asking me_

"_Always mom, no matter what" I told her and hugged her._

_I felt Embry's hand on my shoulder, I looked at him.._

"_We're going out in the hall, if you need us we'll be out there" He said_

"_Okay" I said watching my sisters and the guys walk into the hallway_

"_Ana.." I heard Lilly say_

"_Don't talk Lil..save your energy okay" I said smiling at her_

_I sat in the chair next to her bed and sighed_

"_Lilly, have I ever told you, that you have the prettiest eyes in the world?" I asked her_

_She smiled and shook her head._

"_Well you do, and you are the brightest, most creative sister I could ever ask for, you are so smart, so talented, and so pretty, Seth is very lucky to have someone like you, and you are very lucky to have Seth, you mean the world to me Lilly, you are a wonderful sister, an amazing friend, and an even better girlfriend to Seth, I love you Lilly, don't forget that okay?" I told her, feeling the tears roll down my face. I squeezed her hand harder._

"_I love you too sis, always…" She said and smiled weakly at me_

"_Can you get Seth? I want to talk to him…" She said_

"_Yeah" I said kissing her forehead one last time._

"_Seth?" I said walking into the hallway, He looked at me, those normally happy brown eyes were so sad, it killed me. "She wants you" I said "Ricky, come with me…" He said Ricky stood up and followed him in._

_SETHS POV_

_I walked into my Lilly's room. She looked so broken and so tore down._

_Ricky said his goodbyes and patted me on the back._

"_Lilly pad…." I said smiling at her nickname_

_She smiled at me and kissed my hand._

"_I love you Seth, remember that, and never forget that, you have been so great to me, I don't know what I would do without you, you are truly amazing… I love you so much, more than you understand" She said, crying a little._

"_I know baby, just relax okay…" I said wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_Lilly, I love you, you are the light of my life, the reason I get up in the morning, truly the most amazing person in the world, you mean everything to me, I was truly blessed when I imprinted on you, you are my world Lilly, I love you, so so much" I said and kissed her. She kissed me back and I knew that would be the last time._

"_Seth" She said her voice so low I almost didn't hear it, even with my hearing_

_I looked at her, and smiled when she padded the empty space next to her._

_I lay next to her and curled her up in my arms, I felt her arms wrap around my mid-section. I smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"_I'm tired Seth…" She said. I let the tears fall then. _

"_Go to sleep my Lilly pad, I love you" I said, kissed her lips one last time and laid my cheek on the top of her head._

_I hummed our song, to her and cried like a baby._

"_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep because I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, because I'd still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing" I sang to her feeling her breathing slow "Lying close to you Feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together And I just want to stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever" I finished singing holding her close to me as the heart monitor started buzzing._

_I walked out of the room past nurses rushing in, to see Ana on her knee's crying into Embry's shoulder, Lena hyperventilating into Paul's and Alicia for the first time sobbing and going into hysterics on Quill. I walked past the rest of the pack out of the hospital and into the woods. I wouldn't live without my Lilly. I can't. I phased and ran._

* * *

DO NOT KILL ME!

I don't want hate reviews or anything please, this was really hard to write, there is a reason behind the madness i promise....


	23. Far away for far too long

So here is the FINAL chapter. I hope you like it. there will be a sequel. I'm not sure when though. so be patient.

and if there are some mistakes here and there ignore them please... I cried like a baby writing it... so please just ignore them.

Enjoy...and review....

* * *

_2 days later_

"_Phone calls are done, funeral is set for Tuesday…" Ana said sitting down in my lap and burying her head in my neck._

"_Love, It'll be okay, you guys will get through this.." I told her, rubbing her back._

_*Ring*_

"_Hello?" I heard Paul ask_

"_Yeah, hang on" He said and handed the phone to Ana_

"_Yes?" She said_

"_Oh hello, yes, yes, thank you, I'll tell them, bye" She said and hung up._

"_Lena, Alicia Li..fuck." She said and leaned her head on the wall._

"_Love, it's okay.." I said_

"_Not it's not Em.. She's dead…I'm never going to see my baby sister again, I'm planning her funeral right now!" She started yelling._

"_Sis calm down…" Lena said wrapping her twin in her arms_

"_It's going to be okay…" Lena said rubbing her sisters back Alicia came down the stairs with Quill behind her._

"_Sis did you need something?" Alicia asked when Ana stopped shaking_

"_The school called, said they will send our diplomas here, and your report cards, and they wanted to know if we wanted Lilly's sent or just put in her records, I told them to send it here…" She said trying not to cry again._

_Alicia walked to her sister's side and wrapped her arms around her sister and buried her face in her neck and cried. Lena wrapped her arms around Alicia and Ana._

"_Hey…never mind.." Ricky said walking in with Alex._

"_What?" Paul asked standing against the wall trying to keep his cool._

"_Sam wants to know if anyone has seen Seth…." Ricky said running his hand through his obviously un washed. Not done up hair._

"_I haven't since he left the hospital…" Ana said_

"_Me either" Lena and Alicia said_

"_Why?" I asked him_

"_He's worried about him…" Ricky said and sat on the couch_

"_Me too… I mean, he just lost his imprint and he hasn't been here…and I don't think he's eating…"_

_SETH'S POV_

_I'm sitting in the woods back behind the house, trying to get the courage to walk in there. Yeah that isn't working. I can't be in there, it's going to kill me, even being outside the house is killing me…_

_Ana planned the funeral for Tuesday… that's two days from now. Great._

_How the hell am I supposed to go to my Imprint's funeral, and listen to her family question me and all of their meaningless remorse… ugh, this fucking sucks …_

_TUESDAY_

_Seth's POV_

_I swear to god, if I hear one more "I'm sorry" I will KILL someone._

"_Seth…" I heard Ana say. I'm standing outside, in the rain, trying to keep my self calm._

"_What?" I asked her turning around to see the tears rolling down her face. I pulled her to me and rubbed her back._

"_Ana, it's going to be okay if she would have lived, she would have been paralyzed, or the clot in her head would have done something and she would have been suffering…" I told her trying to convince myself too._

"_I know Seth… I know… It just hurts…" She said. _

_I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying._

"_Hey Love, the Fam. Needs you" Embry said and patted my back._

"_Okay, Seth come on.." She said taking mine and Embry's hand._

_We walked into the area, and I automatically knew something bad was going to happen…_

"_ANA, Lena, Alicia!" A grey haired women yelled and ran over to her._

"_Hello gram" Ana said to her_

"_Who are these young men?" She asked looking at us_

"_Gram, this is Embry, my boyfriend, Paul, Lena's boyfriend, Quill, Alicia's boyfriend, and this is Seth… Lilly's boyfriend…" She said and took my hand._

"_Oh so these are the hooligans you and your slut of a twin hang out with?" She said and glared at all of us._

_I heard Paul growl, and watched as Lena ran to him in her black skirt, red heels and dark red blouse. _

"_Gram… why are you here?" Lena asked_

"_I came for my granddaughters funeral, I mean I knew she would die eventually, especially being in the hands of you sluts." She said looking at Ana and Lena._

_Embry growled at her._

"_Young man, do not growl at me, that is very rude." "Personally I think all four of you are whore, sluts and hookers and should all be dead, you have caused this family nothing but pain" She said_

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE OLD WOMEN, YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER SISTERS, I SUGGEST YOU BACK THE FUCK OFF OR TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE, OR AWAY FROM THE FUNERAL SOME OTHER TIME. I WATCHED LILLY DIE, I HELD HER WHILE SHE TOOK HER LAST BREATH IF YOU THINK I WILL SIT HERE AND ALLOW YOU TO TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER SISTERS YOU ARE ONE FUCKED UP BROAD!" I yelled at the frail women_

"_I agree. Grandma I suggest you leave you are no longer welcome here." Ana said_

"_Ma'am I do suggest you leave, you are in La push territory, my territory, leave now or you will be forced to." Sam said "I will not tolerate anyone insulting members of my family"_

_She grabbed her purse and walked out._

_5 minutes later_

_Ana stood up in front of my Lilly pads casket, It was black with a white rose and her name carved into the top, she took a deep breath and started talking…_

_"Lilly Ann Miller, My sister, best friend ,artist, writer, Ninja, Anime freak, and crazy glue of the family ,my lovely Lilly, she meant the world to me, none of you will ever understand how much, she was amazing, and so talented, She deserved so much, got so little and never complained once she was always so happy with her life, until mom and dad died she was happy then she just drifted, then she met Seth" She said and smiled at me._

"_Seth has been there for her since the second day we moved here, Him and Lilly connected automatically, she loved him so much, I don't think any one understands just how much my Lilly cared for him, for Paul, Embry, Quill, Sam, Jared, everyone, they all mean so much to her, so much to all of us,So without further ado here is her most amazing, faithful, caring, wonderful boyfriend, Seth… Please…" She said and walked over to me. She held out her hand._

_Can I do this? No._

_I took her hand and walked up to my Lilly pad's casket… her face was so peaceful.. _

"_Anastasia I can't do this" I whispered knowing she would hear me_

"_Yes you can" She whispered back "Please, Seth… It will give our family a chance to see just how much you cared about her…" She whispered_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see Lena crying._

"_Seth…She would want you too….She would need you too" Lena said and wrapped her arms around my mid-section._

"_I know…" I told her _

_She sat back down and leaned her head on Paul's shoulder._

"_My Lilly pad, well she was the most wonderful and talented person… She had a smile that could put the sun to shame, a heart of gold and some issues none of her family knew about, She was struggling with her parents death and has tried to commit suicide, then she moved to La push with her sisters and met us… I could see the pain in her eyes and it killed me, So I talked to her, and surprisingly she told me… I talked to her and helped her through it all…I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her, she was the light of my life, the reason I got up in the morning, she kept me sane, she's helped me with so much, and I couldn't love her any less for any of her mistakes, she was the most amazing and genuine person… I wanted to marry her, I know that weird cause she's still be in high school right now, but I did, I wanted to grow old with her, watch her raise our kids, have a house with her, raise our own family… but now I can't… she's gone, and now all I have is the memories and the dreams we shared…She means the world to me and always will…" I said and turned to her casket…_

"_I love you Lilly… Always….." _

_I put the picture Emily took of us playing in the snow on new years in her casket and walked out, planning on never coming back…._

* * *

So? Review guys i need opinions on these chapters.


	24. AUTHORS NOTE TWO

So guys I forgot to mention that 95% of this story is dedicated to my best friends

Chelsea-(Lena)- PixieStixSugarHigh

Allison- (Lilly)- Saneperson92

Olivia- (Alicia)-shes not on here ….. -.-

Carina- she reviews

Dani- She still hasn't read it but….

Rima- Asagiarmelody (SP?)

And many others. The other 5% isn't dedicated

The last two chapters are mostly dedicated to Allison… I love you ally… so much…


	25. SEQUEL DETAILS!

Okay, so here's the thing...

"Crazy times" not happeneing... sorry.

the fun they had will be in flashback throughout the sequel!

Sequel: Beautiful Mess: Starting Over

It will be up very very soon today! probably right after i put this up!

so go read it and review it! now!!!!!

GO GO GO GO GO! PLEASE? ;)

Thanks!

Ivory~~


End file.
